


MNT 03 series

by Undeadturtle84



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Adult Content, Aftermath of Violence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, F/M, Gang Violence, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Inappropriate Humor, Mild Language, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undeadturtle84/pseuds/Undeadturtle84
Summary: The Turtles are no longer the young teenagers they once were and have started their journey into Adulthood. With their Father taking a step back to let his four sons face the challenges that lay ahead of them without his guidance how well will they handle the next chapter of their lives?( I do not own the turtles nor the songs listed with each chapter. Each song listed for each chapter is more to set the tone for that chapter, this is not a Song-FIC)( Typos will be fixed momentarily, sorry they weren't caught sooner)





	1. If today was your last day! ( Nickelback )

What started off as a simple dimensional jump to visit his old friend in the Nexus system soon turned into a life and death situation for the Elderly Rat as he made his way up to the alley he used for the portal. He had no sooner finished the chant opening the dimensional gateway as loud screeching of tires quickly followed by smashing metal into brick and a women’s shrill agonizing scream just outside the alley drew his attention. His old heart was pounding away within his chest and not out of fear of being caught, no this fear normally only came when his family was in grave danger. Dropping to all fours he scurried quickly threw the shadows needing to investigate the source out the scream as there was no sound of anyone coming to help. Only when he was able to get a full view of the scene his fatherly heart sank when he realized the screaming had come from a young girl, not much older than his sons, pinned by the left arm in between a empty building and a now smashed abandoned car.

Sniffing the air cautiously he could smell the dangerous combination of smoke and gas. Knowing that if he didn’t act now she most certainly would die either from blood loss or by the impending explosion, he ran out into the open to the girls side. He could smell the metallic tint of blood coming from her trapped arm further confirming that she was in fact seriously injured. Touching her neck lightly checking her pulse, he took a step back and went up into a powerful jumping roundhouse kick forcing the car away from her before he lifted her carefully by the right arm and draped it over his shoulders and dragged her back into the alley and threw the portal near moments before the whole care went up in flames. 

Once he was on the other side he eased the human girl onto the ground under a small group of trees and began to field dress her mangled left hand and forearm before binding it in an elevated position on against her chest. Sitting back on his feet he was finally able to take a moment and breath and take in everything that had just and chalked this all up to father in him taking control. Exhaling exhaustedly he placed a gentle hand onto her forehead as he gazed down finally getting a good look at the teenaged girl he had saved. Her short dark blond hair was disheveled and she was dressed in jeans that were ripped and worn thin, a simple red tee shirt and old canvas sneakers. 

“ It seams as if fate has chosen for our paths to cross Child! We shall rest here a bit longer before we continue on to meet up with my young friend.” he spoke reassuringly to her just in case she could hear him. When he was finally rested enough to travel, he eased her onto his back and quickly became aware of how thin and frail her body was when he continued on his way. It wasn’t long until a familiar face was sent running into his direction.

“ Who is this that you have brought with you? Were you injured as well Splinter-sama?” the Ronin samurai rabbit called out worriedly as he guided the young woman off of the old Rats back and picked her up gently in his arms. He quickly shot a concerned glance at him when he had expected the human girl to weigh more than she did.

Giving him a reassuring smile he shook his head no “ I am uninjured Miyamoto Usagi, thank you for your concern” he replied much to the young Rabbits relief, the smile quickly faded as his tired eyes drifted back to the injured girl “ She was in a terrible accident as I opened the gateway back on our world, I had no choice but to bring her threw and pray she makes it until we can get her to the Daimyo’s healers!” 

Bowing his head respectfully the young Rabbit agreed “ She is very fortunate you were there, Splinter Sensei. I take it that you two have never met before this day? “ he inquired, gazing down on his new charge as they walked, deep in thought over why fait had chosen her to come into the lives of his friends on their Third Earth.

“ You are correct “ exhaling once again he continued on “That aside, it did not stop the father in me from reacting upon hearing her scream. Her arm was crushed and pined in such a way where she could not have escaped without assistance 

“ I would have done the same if I were in your place!” he sighed heavily while adjusting her small form in his arms, “ We can rest there, I would like to examine her wound to see if there is anything I can do for her...” he pointed with his nose to a small out cropping up a head of them. 

The rat nodded in agreement “ We’ll need to think of something that will stop the bleeding. She’s still losing to much blood” he pointed out noticing how she had already bleed threw most of her bandages.  
Even though they had only been walking for a few hours they both felt it wise to check on the injured young woman. Unwrapping the wounded arm slowly, the damage from just above the wrist down threw her hand was worse than either could imagine, in just that one look they both knew there was no way possible to save her hand. The small bones were shattered, flesh and muscle had been shredded and torn lose. Solemnly placing his old hand onto the young Ronin’s shoulder, he silently confirmed the only possible means to stop the bleeding and save her life. 

Remaining at the girls side as the young Rabbit stood up to gather the wood needed to start a fire, the Father within the old Rat once again took over. “ If you can hear me Child, I must ask for your forgiveness as we need to remove what remains of your hand in order to save your life. The damage caused by the car that had struck you is to sever not to…” he spoke softly to her while his traveling companion placed sword in the flames in order to insure of its cleanliness as well as cauterize the cut.

( Back in the NYC )

 

Traveling across the rooftops were two turtle shaped figures covered in the darkness, both were running hard though only one was in the biggest hurry. A fight had broke out between the two eldest of the four brothers over heading topside after their father had instructed them to remain bellow while he was away on his trip. It was only when the second eldest agreed to bring the youngest brother along and was to avoid any fights against their enemy’s was he permitted to leave. Only now he was running almost two hours late to meet up with ‘ a friend ‘ that he honestly was to afraid to tell his brothers about. Every Tuesday night at midnight for the last several months he would sneak out of their subterranean home to meet up with his ‘ friend ‘ until about two months prior when he got caught by their father. It took a very long and very privet conversation about the reasons behind his new Tuesday ritual that he was permitted to continue, so long as it had zero effect on his responsibility to his brothers and the team.

“ Dude, what’s the big hurry for Brah? So this guy isn’t answering his phone, its almost two in the morning, he’s probably in bed dead asleep by now. Which is were we should be!” The one shadow whispered loudly to the figure in front of as he could feel himself slowing down from exhaustion. 

“ Then go back home Mikey!” the other snapped back in a harsh whisper as they neared the sight of what looked like an accident. Pulling his youngest brother down as to not been seen he leaned back to look over the edge of the roof while the burnt remains of a car was being loaded onto the back of a flatbed truck. 

The two hid in place until the cops and lingering firemen had left before making their way down to the street to check the scene out. While the youngest was busy checking out the damaged building the other pulled out his shell cell and made a call he didn’t want to make.

‘ Raphael, where are you two? We agreed you two would have been back a half hour ago!’ the angry voice screamed out from the other end.  
“ I ain’t got time for this Leo, Mike an me are checking out some fucked up car accident scene!” he replied in an oddly calm voice considering the lecture he had just received.

‘ Don’s checking your GPS… He said there was a report of a car catching fire after hitting a building. Only it was called in after it had been burning a while… What do you see?’ the voice asked in a much calmer tone. 

“Hey Raph check this out, oh Hey Leo…” the younger brother spoke up realizing his bother was on the phone as he held a burnt object in his green hand. 

‘ What did you find Mikey?’ the other end asked only before he could say what it was his brother’s eyes widened in horror when he quickly grabbed the Kunai with a partially brunt red ribbon tied to it from his younger brother. 

“ It’s nothing Brah, just a momma cat and some kittens” The youngest fibbed as he could tell by his brothers face that he knew his brother had been keeping a secret from him “ There’s nothing here so we’ll be heading back shortly Leo. Bye” he spoke up quickly hanging up the call to get some answers. “ Alright, spill it Raph! Give me one good reason why I just lied to Leo to cover your tail?” he demanded hating being put into these kind of situations “ Like, how did your Kunai end up here in that fire Dude?”

Clutching the burnt Kunai in his hand the older turtle was struggling to keep himself from breaking down “ I gave it to my… ‘ Friend ‘ after we sort of mutually saved each others asses in a fight with the Dragons a while back. We had such a blast in that fight that we kind of hit it off. ya know” he started off explaining when he noticed his normally happy baby brother was looking a lot like their older brother in that moment with how hurt he was, swallowing hard he sighed heavily “Let’s just head up to the roof and I’ll tell you everything Mikey. But first can ya cut it with the Leo impersonation, It's creepy as shit!” 

Chuckling in response to the last comment he agreed “ Let’s head down and take the long way back, I got a feeling this is going to be good." he suggested catching on very quickly that his Brother had a ‘ secret friend' that may or may not be a possible ‘ girlfriend'. 

Unable to keep from chuckling slightly, he ducked his head as if trying to find the closest manhole “ Yeah, well I better not find out you spoke a word of this to anyone! Masta Splinter already gave me ‘ the damn talk' when he found out about 'er and I don’t need to hear no shit from the others.” He grumbled only realizing afterwards that he just gave his baby brother the juiciest secret he’s ever had as he pulled a manhole cover back “ Ahh Shit!” 

“ You had a Girlfriend all this time and SPLINTER KNEW?" the youngest turtle just about squealed in excitement as they headed down into the sewers. 

“ She ‘was’ only a FRIEND Mikey!” he growled as his face was burning with embarrassment as they walked there the dark sewer system “ We just met up once a week to talk about shit, I’d show ‘er a few moves I was working on, she'd tell me some crazy ass idea for a fight move she picked up from watching wrestling. We took turns paying for some hot chocolate…” he mumbled the last part hoping that it went unheard, to his luck it wasn’t. 

“ You were buying her hot chocolate while talking about Ninjutsu and Wrestling. Dude she’s so your girlfriend Brah!” the younger turtles eyes sparkled with excitement as he was literally bouncing off the walls as they walked. 

“ Yeah, yeah, yeah, just keep it down ya Knucklehead!” he replied pulling his baby brother into a playful headlock before letting him go as a painful bit of reality hit him “ She’s gone now, so what does it matters anyway… ain’t no one could have survived that crash. You seen how burnt out that car was” he hollered out furiously as he fought to keep from breaking down.

The rest of the way back to the lair was filled with an unsettling silence from the normally boisterous hotheaded turtle who walked far in head of his younger brother. Watching his older brother body language and listening to the slightly raggedness in his heavy breathing the youngest turtle was even more determined to get to the bottom of this uncharacteristic funk his best friend was in. He knew he needed to get to the very root of the problem if he was ever going to help him get threw this heartbreak. It was his self-appointed roll in the family to keep his families spirits up when shit gets bad and to make sure none of them ever forgets to take time and have fun. 

“ It’s about time you two got back, you said you were on your way over an hour ago… Where are you going Raphael I was talking to you!” their eldest brother spoke up in his authoritative tone that normally get some form of a snide or sarcastic remark as they walked in from the tunnels. When none came, he watched his hot tempered brother walk by without acknowledging his presence and he turned to his younger brother for some form of answer “ What really happened out there Mikey and don’t tell me it was just a cat!” he asked pointedly letting him know he didn’t by the lame excuse from earlier.

Exhaling heavily he shook his head “ It was just a car fire Leo. Its my fault were late, I pissed Raph off some how and we took the long way back to give him a chance to cool down so you two wouldn’t get into it.” He explained in a way that made it seam like that’s what really happened.

Nodding his head with his eyes clenched shut the elder brother sighed exasperatedly before turning to head off to the dojo as he replied “ Alright, just get to bed its nearly four am and practice is at seven!” Not questioning a thing the youngest turtle nodded and made his way up to his room on the second level.

He was just about to pass by his heartbroken brothers room when a faint noise caught his attention. Seeing as the door was opened a crack he tried to peek in to find out if he was alright. When he noticed his brother was standing at his bookshelf with the hand still holding the burnt kunai braced against the wooden plank and his head bowed deeply he couldn’t stop himself from walking in. Closing the door securely behind him he stood silently in place when he realized his best friend was crying silently while holding a polaroid picture of a very pretty dirty blond teenaged girl holding his beloved sais and making a funny face in a ‘ skull and cross bones’ like pose in the other hand. 

Seeing just how much his big brother was really hurting he quickly closed the gape between them, as he almost always could see right threw the angry façade, and pulled him into a tight embrace “ She’s not Dead, Dude! So get that thought out of your head right now Raphie!” he spoke softly as he felt his brother return the embrace and duck his head into his shoulder as he cried softly “ We’ll find her some how, you’ll see Big Bro... When we do, the Hot Cocos on me!” he replied unwilling to let his best friend and brother give up on his missing girlfriend so soon. 

( Back in the other Dimension)

It wasn’t long after they had amputated what was left of the young woman’s shattered left hand and wrapped the stump up when servants of the Daimyo had shown up and teleported them all to the palace. Welcoming his old friend would have to wait as upon the moment of their arrival the human girl was taken immediately to the healers pavilion where she was placed in his personal room out of respect for all that his old friend had done for him. While his personal physicians attended to the injured human girl, he listened to the old rats story and reassured him that they were welcomed to stay with her as she recovered from her injury for how ever long as was needed. 

“… So you see old friend, I have inadvertently placed myself in a difficult situation. She will not be fit to travel for some time now and my sons will be expecting me to arrive home in three days!” The elderly Rat explained concluding his story. 

“ I see, this does complicate things” the Daimyo pondered aloud as he tried to think of a means to help. 

“ I believe I may have a suggestion that might grant you peace of mind when its comes time for your departure Splinter-sama.” The young Rabbit spoke up politely as he sat next to the Rat listening to the conversation.

His furry grey ears perked up as did his hopes “ Please go on, I would like to hear what you have to suggest Miyamoto Usagi” 

Smiling softly at his response the young Ronin nodded and continued on “… With the Lord Daimyos permission, I will stay here by her side and help her in adjusting to the loss of her hand. When it is dreamed she is fit to return to your world I will escort her and return her to your care, Honorable Sensei. I will also try teaching her about the ways of Bushido, I believe that it will help in the recovery of both her mind as well as her spirit!” 

Looking between each other the Daimyo nodded his approval, letting out a breath of great relief the old Rat clasped the Rabbits shoulder “Thank you Miyamoto Usagi, this will indeed give my old heart some peace when I return home. She would indeed benefit from your teachings during the long road to recovery, rather than exposing her to soon to my often unruly teenaged sons” he replied chuckling softly at his mental imaging of the Four Turtles and their willingness to help a young woman of their age. 

“ Yes, I believe it would be Michelangelo and Donatello who would end up… smothering… her with their ‘ help' the most!” The young Rabbit joked lightly of his two friends back on third Earth. 

“ I agree Usagi. This will give me time to prepare our home for her arrival. The circumstances behind such an ‘ accident ‘ troubles me greatly and it may be best if she remained in hiding until we can be assured of her safety!” 

“ I also have found that troubling...” 

Their conversation was interrupted when a messenger from the healing pavilion came rushing into the room and handed the Daimyo a scroll as he bowed deeply before his Lord. “She and Miyamoto Usagi will be staying one of my personal rooms for the duration of her recovery as my personal guests!” he so ordered before excusing the messenger and returning his attention to his two friends. “ She is beginning to show signs of wakening, Come with me and I will show you to where you’ll be staying” He announced before standing to show them the way, he was personally relieved to have been given such promising news on her as things had been touch and go for the last twenty four hours as were they. 

Making their way the palace halls they were led to the room where the young woman had just been brought to where the Daimyo then bowed and left them to their vigil. Walking into the room they knelt quietly to the side continuing their previous conversation when soft pain filled groan caught their ears followed by a soft voice replying “ Ow, oh Shit…” That’s when they turned their attention to a very confused teenaged Girl “ I’m not dead, so where the heck am I?” she groaned seaming unaffected by the obvious differences between them “ what’s up with my arm… what day is it? I gotta be somewhere…” she continued with her question as she struggled to sit up in order to look at her left arm. 

“ Easy now, my name is Splinter… I am also from New York City like yourself. ” The rat spoke moving quickly to her side to guide her back down onto the bed “ You were severally injured when the car struck you and pinned your left hand against the building” he started to explain as the Rabbit stood off to his side watching her. 

Clenching her eyes closed she tried to think but grabbed her head with her right hand in pain “ No, I don’t remember any crash, just being helped by someone and a glimpse of a swirling blue light before blacking out!” she tried to explain as it was physically painful on her to “ Your voice, I heard it speaking to me in the dark… You’re the one that saved me right?” she asked while looking deeply at the gentle creature knelt at her side. 

“ You are correct. Now, are you able to remember anything else, like your name for instance?” he asked reaching out and brushing his long fingers along her hairline to check her head for any wounds he might have missed before. 

Closing her eyes again she tried to remember more, making sure not to push herself as the last time hurt, “ Just that I was supposed to be someplace important and that’s it. I think my name is Kira, but I’m not certain” she went on to say only when she opened her eyes she thought she could see a tear on his grey furred face “ What’s wrong? Did I say something wrong?” she asked as she began to feel panicked. 

“ Not at all Miss Kira,” the Rabbit spoke up moving to kneel next to the Rat “ Do not worry yourself like so, it has just been a long day and we couldn’t bring ourselves to rest until we knew you would be alright!” he explained honestly to her “Please forgive my rudeness, I am Miyamoto, Usagi. I am not from your world but all will be explained in due time” he replied bowing to her.

“ It’s nice to meet you, Usagi” she smiled weakly at the Rabbit. “ Splinter? I feel like I have heard that name before” shaking her foggy head she sighed and gave up trying to remember things “ ugh, thinking hurts!” she moaned tilting her head back to look only at the Rat called Splinter. Reaching out she placed her right hand onto one of his “ My hands gone isn’t it?” she asked knowing in her gut it was just from how it was wrapped. 

Splinter nodded after remaining silent to pull himself together “ I am afraid so, it was far to damaged to try and save it, Kira. You had already lost to much blood and the only means we had to save your life was to remove it and cauterize the end.” He explained in a soft fatherly voice he knew would help ease the reality of the situation they were . “ Now rest so that your body may heal, Kira.” He instructed her before getting ready to leave thinking she would like some privacy.

Taking hold of his hand firmly she tried to stop him “ No, don’t go, please… not yet anyway…” she pleaded not wanting to be alone in this strange place” 

Looking up at Usagi for a moment as if holding a silent conversation Splinter returned his attention back to the frightened young woman “ Then I shall stay at your side. Usagi, please see to it that an extra bed and food are brought to the room.” He then requested while giving her a gentle smile as he watched her ease into a more comfortable position to sleep.

“Yes, Sensei. “ Usagi spoke softly before standing and bowing respectfully before him before quietly leaving the room.  
Once they were alone Kira gave Splinter a very pointed and stubborn look “ Just because I can’t remember a few things don’t mean I remember nothing from before… I can see in your eyes that you at least know someone by the same name… Please tell me.. Maybe it will help me remember… “ she pleaded with him in spite of how tired or hurt she was.

Exhaling heavily he moved into a more comfortable seated position “ You are once again correct” he replied bowing his head “ I knew of a young woman by that name from one of my four sons back in New York. I was expecting him to sneak off that same night to meet with her as they had done on every Tuesday night for quite some time now.” He explained leaving it at that for if this happened to be the same person, she would need to remember the rest on her own “ Now rest, we can speak more later!” 

“ That’s code for ‘shut up and let me sleep you annoying Teenager!” she sniggered while closing her eyes to sleep “ good night, Masta Splinter..” she murmured as she fell fast asleep leaving Splinter looking at her in a state of complete shock.


	2. Far Away (Nickelback)

(Splinters inner thoughts )

" That's code for shut up and let me sleep you annoying Teenager!" she sniggered while closing her eyes to sleep " good night, Masta Splinter.." she murmured as she fell fast asleep

It wasn't just she had called me Master that was the most surprising to me in that moment, it was more about the familiar way she had said it that took me by complete surprise. Sitting in silent contemplation, I closed my eyes and let my mind drift back to the day that I had first heard the name and the discussion that had followed. It was clearer now to me that this in fact must have been the same Kira that my son had become so fond of.

( flashback two months prior )

" Raphael…" he called out catching his son red handed in returning home from having snuck out once again without permission " Come with me, we need to discuss your weekly routine!" he announced sternly making his second eldest bow his head in shame as he followed along into the meditation room.

Once they were both seated Splinter watched his normally hot headed son squirm under his gaze " Are you having a fight with one or more of your brothers every Tuesday night for the past several weeks my Son?" he inquired finding it suspicious that nothing of the sort had in fact occurred before these ' outings '

" No Masta, Splinter…" his son replied shamefully with his head bowed.

" Have you and Mr. Jones been out fighting as vigilantes once again after our last talk? " he then asked to make sure that this was not the case.

" Not exactly, I been in a couple fights but not like that… I swear " he quickly replied lifting his head up to show him he was being completely honest.

Stroking his whiskers deep in thought he studied his son further " So, you have not been fighting with your brothers nor have you and Mr. Jones been seeking out the Purple Dragons against my whishes. " he began to slowly list off what he knew before him " You have been going out on the same night every week for several months, coming home late smelling of Hot Chocolate and a slight hint of perfume, you have also been in a unusually happy mood the next morning until you catch sight of any one of your brothers and I couldn't help but notice that you have been short one Kunai at the last two target practices we've had! I will ask you this one time Raphael, is there something that I should be informed of before I begin asking your brothers? " he stated firmly, leaving his son with no choice but to confess the truth.

" I… I been meeting up with this girl who kinda saved my shell when I was in fact trying to save her from a bunch of thugs." He confessed looking up at his father with fearful but honest eyes " Her names Kira and she's cool.. I mean she can be trusted but I've still been making sure not to give off where we live and that…" he made sure to point out firstly.

" I see," Splinter noted pleased to hear that his son was still remaining as protective as ever of his family " Continue,"

Smiling he rubbed that back of his neck awkwardly " Well, we just talk mostly… she don't like to talk about much about emotions or personal things, so we mostly talk about Ninjutsu, Wrestling, Music and stuff. At times she can really tell when something's bugging me, she'd let me get it out and she never asked about where we lived or what not and I'd make sure she got home safely… I swear we ain't done nothin… Well, I did show her a few tricks to defend herself, and I gave her that kunai. But she's a great girl! She's smart, funny, has a mean temper, and can handle herself in a fight… and she's kinda pretty…" the last part was almost whispered but his father heard it none the less.

It was very difficult to remain visual neutral as he listened to his son go on and on about this girl as he could clearly see how happy he was as of late and the last part also confirmed his suspicions " This still doesn't excuse you from sneaking out of our home without my knowledge Raphael! As punishment I expect you to have cleaned every inch of our home, this includes the dojo and polishing all the weapons within." He spoke up sternly laying down the law much to his sons dismay. Splinter could see the pain with in his sons down cast eyes as he awaited to hear that he was no longer permitted to see this Kira again. " Now I expect that you will not leave here Tuesday nights … Without… my prior knowledge! You may go to bed now Raphael" he went on to say before excusing his son. It was only after his sons had left the room and closed the door behind him did he hear a whispered ' Thanks Dad!' before hearing him run off to his room. Allowing himself to smile at last Splinter went off to bed himself.

( end flash back )

 

Walking into his home after returning from his trip Splinter was more exhausted now than he was when he had left. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't the least bit nervous not only with leaving the young woman called Kira behind in a completely different world but it was more along the lines of how his second eldest son will except the news of what had happened to his new friend that worried him the most. Taking in a deep relaxing breath he entered his home expecting to be welcomed by his sons as they normally would have done and when this didn't happen he began to look around and was greatly disappointed in the state in which their home was in.

" BOYS…." The old Rat bellowed out summoning his sons as he walked threw the thrashed and shattered remains of the TV area, the dojo, the kitchen. It looked almost as it did the time the Battle Shell made a lap around the lair. Giving the air a sniff, he was only able to locate one of the four and he was located in in his room on the second level.

Making his way up the stairs to the second level very disappointed in all four of the Turtles, Splinter soon found himself in front of the youngest door. His ears picked up no sound of snoring, video games or of his usual giggling while reading one of his comics, there was only silence. " Michelangelo? " he called out cautiously upon entering the room.

Stepping out of the bathroom and into his room with him while holding a cloth to his head was a visibly shaken turtle " Sensei, Man am I glad your home… You wouldn't believe the fight Leo and Raph had last night… him and Don are still out looking for him when he didn't come back this morning " he explained walking over to take a seat on his bed with his head hug low.

" Is that how you became injured my son? " Splinter inquired gently walking in and over to his son in order to take a look at his head.

Michelangelo shook his head "What, this? Na, this is my fault. I was board waiting for you to get back so I tried walking up the stairs on my hands" he explained with a sheepish grin " Don't be to hard on Raphie when they get back Sensei. Leo just doesn't know that Raphs hurting bad ' cause he don't want anyone to know…" he explained hopefully convincing his father not to punish his brother to severally "He told me that you knew he had been seeing a girl named Kira and well the night you left she went…"

" Missing, yes I am aware of this my son…" Splinter sighed heavily, then took a seat next to him " I was afraid that he would react as such when he found out..."

" What do you mean Master Splinter? Do you know what happened to her?" the youngest turtle asked as his stomach knotted up with the feeling that what ever he was about to hear wasn't going to be good.

" I had just opened the gate when I heard a crash and her screams" he began, feeling that he would need the help of his youngest son when it came time to break the news to his best friend and big brother " I only figured out afterwards that the girl I had heard may have been Raphaels friend! I had found her pined by her left hand against a building after being struck by a car, once I managed to free her I brought her with me to see my old friend the Daimyo. Which is where she is still as she continues to heal with our Samurai Friend at her side!"

"Why couldn't she have just come back with you, we could take care of her instead of leaving her on a different World?" he asked not understanding why he had left without " Donnie can fix her up…"

Exhaling heavily he rested his hand gently on to his shoulder " She has lost chunks of her memory Michelangelo, mostly dealing with the accident and of your brother!" he explained "Her hand needed to be amputated in order to save her life my son and even with Donatello tending to her, her mind is extremely fragile " he tried to explain to him.

" Oh man, Raphs gonna flip out when he hears this!" the young turtle exclaimed in a start of shock at hearing about everything that had happened to her " But…she is coming back home right? We can't just leave her there…" he asked worried that she and his brother being separated forever.

Splinter shook his head no "Yes my Son, she will be returning to our home once she is strong enough to handle yours and Donatello's offers of help" he replied teasing his son a little " Until that day comes I will be needing yours and your brothers help in assisting me in making sure a guest room has been made ready and in keeping your brothers from destroying our home further."

Michelangelo looked at his father completely confused for a moment until it hit him and his face brightened up " She's gonna live here with us? Sweet, I always wanted a sister…." He chimed excitedly inadvertently cheering Splinter up as well.

Standing up he patted his shoulder " For a time yes, she will be staying in our home. Just try not to be too persistent in ' helping ' her to regain her memories of your Brother, as we do not the extent of their relationship " Splinter noted with a chuckle knowing how stubborn he could be once his mind was set on something.

Michelangelo was about to make comment when they both could hear the three older brothers return with the eldest two still locked in a heated argument over the ones temper needing to be controlled. Sighing heavily Splinter received a sympathetic smile from the youngest before making his way silently down to the main level leaving the cautious turtle to hide once again within his room. He couldn't blame his son for wishing to remain out of the line of fire going by the condition of their once clean home.

" How could you be so stupid Raph, what did you think was going to happen when you run out after trashing the whole lair with your temper tantrum last night?" he over heard Leonardo growls out furiously.

" What are you gonna do Leo, put me over your knee and spank me before sending me to my room?" Raphael snapped back rounding off in his brothers face.

" Hey cut it out guys! " Donatello spoke up pushing his way in between them to keep them apart " We have to get this place cleaned up before Master Splinter gets home!" he pointed out to the two.

" I am disappointed in the state in which our home was kept in my absence!" The old rat spoke up after walking up behind his three sons so silently that they nearly jumped out of their shells at the sound of their fathers voice, much to his inner amusement.

" Dad, when did you get back?" Leonardo stuttered as he swallowed the large lump that had formed in his throat in knowing he was partially at fault for the destruction of their furniture.

" Donatello, Please see to Michelangelo's head as he had an accident while being left unattended! Once you are finished you both will be assisting Leonardo in cleaning ever ' inch ' of our home!" Splinter spoke up purposely avoiding his sons questioning looks. Taking a moment to look over his second eldest as he stood before him unable to look him in the face " Raphael, I will be expecting you in my room once you have cleaned yourself up… There is something we need to talk about concerning this troubling behavior I had been informed of. "

" Yes, Sensei" the three spoke bowing in unison before they each went in their own directions.

" I mean no disrespect Dad but how is it Raphael isn't being made to clean as he was also at fault here?" Leonardo asked in a hushed and conflicted as he couldn't understand his fathers orders.

" Do not mistake my orders as you three as being punished where he is not, Leonardo!" Splinter spoke quickly before receiving an apologetic bow from his son. Sighing tiredly he reached up and placed a gentle hand onto his shoulder " I am tired from my trip my son and under the circumstances, that I will explain in due time, for now I am forgoing all punishment." He explained letting his eldest son see just how exhausted he truly was.

" I understand" He replied feeling his heart aching with seeing his father so worn out and exhausted " Good luck with your talk with Raph, I hope you can figure out why he's been acting so strangely. I tried last night and well… you can see the result" Leonardo explained informing his father what had caused the fight that destroyed their home.

" Thank you my son" Splinter replied giving his son a grateful nod before turning and heading into his room to prepare for his talk with his more unpredictable and often hot headed son.

By the time Raphael had stepped out of the bathroom, looking and smelling a lot cleaner than he had when he arrived home, he cautiously walked threw the central area of the lair half expecting his brother's to be glaring daggers at him for cleaning up his mess. That's not what happened as they were laughing at how Michelangelo had cut his head by walking up the stairs on just his hands as they were cleaning. This confused the hell out of him because any other time they would have been pissed as hell at him. Shaking his head clear he exhaled heavily before stepping into his fathers room.

" Have a seat my son, would you like a drink?" Splinter asked as he took a sip from a small white cup a small matching cup and familiar shaped bottle sat on the table in front of him.

This confused the troubled and heartbroken turtle even more " Is that what I think it is?" he began to question while cautiously making his way over and taking a seat across the table from his while seriously wondering if he was hallucinating.

Chuckling softly Splinter nodded before pouring his son a cup " Do not tell your brothers! But yes it is Sake." He replied confirming his suspicion. Watching as Raphael cautiously picked the cup up and throw it back as one would a shot of Whisky, he withheld his amused laughter as his son grasped his own throat and began coughing hard while his eyes began to water.

" Damn…" was all Raphael could say at first before he then set the cup down for a refill " You call me in here to have a drink with ya, Sensei? I thought you'd be making me clean all that up then whip my tail all over the Dojo" he inquired honestly.

" You will be taking over for your Brothers in the clean when we are done having our conversation Raphael" his father in formed him as he refilled his cup " Sip it slowly this time!"

" Sounds fair!" he muttered lowering his head in order to gaze into the cup of Rice wine in front of him " So… What did ya need ta talk to me about Masta Splinter?"

" I know of why your friend was not at your meeting!" Splinter began causing his sons head to snap up and tears threatened to fill his eyes " This is not easy for a Father to tell his Son, hence the alcohol," he pointed out first before taking a sip " Your female friend Kira was involved in a horrible accident just outside the alley from which I opened the gateway to make my journey to see my old friend the Daimyo. A car had pinned her left arm against the wall and as no one was there to help her I was forced to bring her with me to speak the aide of the Healers"

He couldn't fight it and allowed the tears to roll down his cheek already fearing that she had been hurt " Is she…? " Raphael's voice shook as he was unable to say the word ' Dead'.

Offering his Son a faint reassuring smile Splinter shook his head no " No my Son, she was very much alive when I needed to return home, though she was still to weak to make the journey back. I left her under the care of our friend Usagi-san" he explained unable to tell if the frozen look on his face was that of fear, relief, anger and joy was a combination of all until he shaped out of the haze and slammed down the full glass of sake once again.

" Ha…how bad is she hurt Dad?" he asked stuttering slightly as his whole body was shaking from all of the unfamiliar emotions that were running threw him.

" We, Usagi and I, needed to remove what remained of her left hand just above the wrist in order to stop her from bleeding out! She also had hit her head against the building causing her to have partial memory loss, though before I left she was beginning to regain portions of her memory. I was only able to find out her identity by her calling me ' Master Splinter ' in your unique accent."

Lower his head into his hands Raphael tried to wrap his head around everything he had heard thus far " But, she's alright thou? Do you know how much she's forgotten?"

" She had no memory of the accident or most of the time before it, she only knew she had to be someplace!" Splinter replied honestly " This may be even more difficult for you to hear but I have invited her to finish her recovery here in our home once she is cleared to travel. She is a strong and most stubborn young woman my son," he started to point out when he heard Raphael snort in amusement " … I will resume counseling her when she arrives as it seams as if our talks had been of help in her regaining her memories."

" Where's she gonna sleep, it ain't like we're short on rooms 'ere. I mean the room April used was no where near the rest of us an if she's…"

" I have already decided that she will use the guest room on the second level" Splinter pointed out cutting his sons rambling off.

Raising an eyebrow he tried to think of that room his father was talking about " Dad, the only other room up there is that one between mine an Mikey's that was to small for any of us…" he pointed out before it dawned on him " Your putting her between us? Why, what if she don't remember me or if she don't want anythin ta do with me now?" Raphael demanded to know as the idea of that scared the hell out of him.

" It's because I believe that is where she will be looked after the most! Now, you may go let your brothers know your taking over in the cleaning of your rampage! " Splinter replied sternly excusing him from their conversation. Once Raphael had stood up and bowed before leaving Splinter poured himself another cup of Sake before putting it back into its hiding place before he settled in to meditate.

( Daimyos Palace two months later )

Thanks to the skills of the healers, Kira was up and learning everything Usagi had to teach her about the way of a true Bushido warrior and of the art of meditation. Learning how to do every single thing with only her right hand sounded easier in her mind than it was in reality but her stubborn personality more than made up for it and it wasn't long before she was almost completely self-sufficient. Regaining her lost memories was a different matter and had almost had come to a halt soon after Splinter had left to return home to his sons. Their talks about his four sons and of the City had already helped her in remembering so much of her past but the chunks of memories from the last few months that remained missing bothered her more than she was willing to admit. As did the recurring dream of a shadowy form of possibly someone she had once been very close to only there was no sound or any other identifying factors of their identity outside of how safe and loved they made her feel.

Kira was standing out on the balcony outside of her room looking over the stump where her left hand had once been. The final bandages had come off after a long healing process that was specifically intended to quicken the healing of the nerves in her arm that normally would take months if not years for some people. The skin was healed to where it left little to no scarring making it less disturbing to look at, which still didn't stop her from keeping it covered in a cloth wrapping beneath the baggy sleeve of the Houmongi, that she had been dressed in in place of her normal street clothes that seamed to have been thrown out as rags.

She missed her own world, her old stomping ground called Manhattan but most importantly she missed her friend and savior, Splinter. Though she was very grateful for the company of her guardian Samurai Usagi, but it just wasn't the same. She only wanted to go home more than anything, even if she didn't remember where exactly in New York City that was, she still had been invited to stay with Splinter and his sons.

" Kira-chan, There you are, I have been looking for you " Usagi spoke up upon finally locating the human girl he was charged with looking after. " The Lord Daimyo has requested our presents in the thrown room. I believe it is time for you to go home!" he announced knowing how much she had been wanting to return to her Third Earth.

Kira's eyes light up excitedly at first but then she looked down at her stump while her stomach tied up into knots " Thank you Usagi-sempa, We best not keep him waiting." She replied solemnly before turning and walking past him into the room where he stopped her.

Reaching out to gently take hold of her left forearm he looked deeply into her eyes and seen how scared she was " You have nothing to fear Kira-chan, I will remain right at your side no matter what! The Turtles are my dear friends, I would not leave you in the care of anyone I did not trust with my own life let alone yours." He spoke softly reassuring her of her safety before holding up a long dark hooded traveling cloak. Once she was ready to go he escorted her out into the hall to meet with the Daimyo who would be sending them to her Third Earth.

( Turtles lair )

The lair had been returned to normal and the fighting between the eldest brother had come to an end after the talk Splinter had with Raphael following the clean up two months prior. In fact things had been a little to quiet as the resident hothead of the family barely spoke to anyone. When he wasn't working out alone in the dojo or joining the others when it was time to eat, he would spend the remainder of the day in his room and head out alone to his favorite rooftop at night. His brothers had been understanding in his wishing to keep to himself as long as he was not shutting them out completely and attended practice with them. But all that changed when a swirling blue gate way had opened up on the small bridge in the center of the lair signaling that they were about to have guests.

Everyone quickly gathered around excitedly as their Samurai Rabbit friend stepped threw and was greeted excitedly by Leonardo and Donatello, while Michelangelo stood back quietly. His stomach was turning as he kept looking between the gateway and Raphael who remained back near the lift doors with his arms crossed over his chest as a second figure walked threw.

" Ahh it is good to see that you both had finally made it! " Splinter spoke up making his way to their visitors ", I have been expecting your visit for some time now" he went on to say greeting them warmly.


	3. Outside ( Staind)/ I'll follow you…( Shinedown )

" USAGI…" three of the four Brothers chimed excitedly as their old friend entered their home with someone else concealed by a hooded robe right behind him as the portal closed.

Smiling happily at the warm welcoming he had received, the Samurai greeted each of the three Turtles that had hurried over to him " It is good to see you all again as well!"

" How long will you be here , Usagi? " Leonardo asked hoping to be able to spar with his close friend once again to show him how he had grown as a swordsman since their last meeting.

" That is not to me this time my Friend, I have come to fulfill a promise to Splinter- Sama! " he explained truthfully just as the elderly Rat had made his way over to them. Bowing deeply before him Usagi gingerly reached back to the figure that he had arrived with and guided them forward before speaking " I apologize for the delay, Splinter-sama, the Healers took longer than we had expected. But I am here to fulfill my promise in returning our new friend to your care!" He explained before removing the hood covering the head of the once injured dark blond teenaged girl that had been brought to the Daimyos Healers two months prior.

" Woah… She's even prettier than I imagined" Michelangelo whispered loudly causing his brothers to groan and mutter his nickname ' Mikey…' while receiving a sharp elbow to the ribs by his second eldest brother as he finally walked over to join everyone " What'd I say? Well, She is…"

Raising an eyebrow at the interaction between the four Kira couldn't help but to smile " You failed to warn me that he was a flirt as well, Masta Spinter!" she commented immediately taking the four Turtles by complete surprise at how casual her comment was.

Chuckling softly in amusement Splinter held out his left hand to the young woman " Come, let me introduce you to the brothers I had spoken so much about with you!" guiding her by her right hand he led Kira over before the Turtles " My sons this is Kira, she will be staying with us while I help guide her in healing her spirit and mind. Kira, these are my sons Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and finally my youngest Michelangelo" he spoke pointing each out as he called their name " Kira was involved in an accident as I was leaving on my trip and so I took her with me to seek help!" he explained a wandering their questions before they were spoken.

" Welcome Kira," Leonardo smiled bowing to respectfully to her followed by both younger brothers while the fourth scowled at the eldest and stormed off away from everyone and disappeared up on the second level. " I apologize for Raphael…" he began to say after rolling his eyes in frustration.

Placing her right hand onto his shoulder she offered him a soothing smile " it's alright, your father has already filled me in on each of your personalities " she replied understandingly to him.

" Come, it is almost time for dinner and I believe it is only polite to allow Kira pick" Splinter spoke up motioning for everyone to join him in the living area.

Both Leonardo and Usagi exchanged a look " Dad, my we…" was all Leonardo could get out before his father nodded knowingly, excusing the two swordsmen so they could Spar.

Kira chuckled as she watched Usagi smiling with an excited look in his eyes as he followed the eldest brother into the dojo before feeling someone pulling on her right hand. Looking back in head of her she was met by Michelangelo's smiling face " Come on, I got tons of takeout menus you can look at…" he chimed excitedly " I'm also the Best cook in the family so I can cook anything you want!"

" That's very helpful Michelangelo…"

"You can call me Mike or Mikey! There's Don or Donnie, Leo and Raph. It's a lot easier " he explained helpfully while interrupting her.

" Alright, Mikey…" she giggled " How about Pizza? I haven't had a good Bacon Cheeseburger Pizza in a longass time!"

A mischievous smirk filled the turtles face at hearing her curse slightly " Dude, that sounds great… we're totally getting pizza now! " he replied now practically pulling her into the kitchen to see if there was anything else she wanted to order.

Raphael paced around his room muttering every curse word in the book after watching ' His Friend' talking and joking around with everyone else in his family except him. He knew his father had said she had lost some of her memories and he expected things to be different with her but he wasn't expecting for her to be acting so much like how he remembered. Everything was the same about her, her voice, her laugh, her quick comebacks, her hair was a bit different but not by much. So why did it hurt so much when she looked right at him smiling without a single speck of recognition of who she was looking at.

" FUCK…." He hollered out as he hauled off and punched the wall as hard as he could before quickly regretting it " Double Fuck… Ahh Shit… Fuck Donnie's gonna have my ass the time… Shit Shit Shit" he spoke aloud to himself as he held his throbbing hand.

Having been standing just outside of his room, volunteering to let Raphael know that April and Casey were on their way with the pizzas, was Kira and Michelangelo who looked at each other after hearing Raphael holler then curse up and down after hearing his hand hit the wall. Not thinking it wise for her to see him this way the youngest Turtle nudged his head for her to head back down when she instead knocked on his door before letting herself in much to his horror. Standing on the landing he watched in fear as she dared to go where no human or Turtle dared to go, into Raphael's room.

" What the Hell…" Raphael began to holler hating to have anyone in his room uninvited, outside of Splinter, but when he turned around only to see it was Kira his jaw dropped. He was frozen in place in a state of complete shock as he watched her take one look at his hand and walk right over to him to look at it better " What,… what are you doing in my room?" he whispered having barely found his voice again.

"Checking your hand out, what does it look like?" she replied honestly as she took it gingerly in her right hand " You certainly did a number on it, Ya might have a few fractures in there!" she pointed out keeping her eyes only on his hand as she felt around it with only her thumb.

" Ya can tell just by looken at it?" he asked dumbfound as he continued to watch her intently.

" I ain't Superman" she snorted " I actually volunteered to came up here and let you know your two friends are on their way with dinner and I think everyone would like it if you would come down to join us" she explained looking up into his amber eyes until the pain in her head came back causing her to let go and hold her head.

A look of pure terror filled his face at her sudden turn " hey, you alright? Ya want me ta go get Donnie, he's the Doc of the family…" he asked reaching out to steady her by the shoulders.

" Na, I'm alright. It just hurts like hell when my mind tries to remember something.." She explained straightening herself up and giving him a reassuring smile as if she was absolutely fine "See, all better. Now let's head downstairs and Don can fix your hand up before dinner" she suggested cheerfully.

Standing there with his arms crossed over his plastron he clearly wasn't buying her act " You gonna keep that cloak on?" He asked skeptically choosing to ask about the more obvious at that moment.

Kira blushed as she remembered why she hadn't taken it off yet " Oh, yeah… well ya see I kinda been stuck wearing the clothes they dressed me in and well… " she tried to explain when Raphael found himself suddenly laughing harder than he ever had in months " Something funny, Turtle?" she demanded poking him in the chest.

" Yeah, You! " he replied wiping the tear from his eye as he tried to stop laughing " Hold on, I might have some street clothes ya can barrow " he said before walking over to the laundry basket he kept his clean street clothes in. Rummaging threw he pulled out some black drawstring sweats, a large white tee-shirt and a red hoodie and tossed them onto his hammock before heading to the door " Ya can change in here while I head down and get this fixed up" he suggested waving bye with his busted hand before leaving her alone to change.

Raphael literally walked into his little brother who had been listening to them outside his door, " Come on Knucklehead, let's give the girl some space " he said throwing him into a headlock in order to keep him from peaking in on Kira as she changed.

" Dude your hand is like really messed up Bro, Donnie's gonna have your ass when he sees it!" Michelangelo commented loudly the moment he seen how bruised and swollen his big brothers right hand bruised was " And what's up with you, you were moody as shit when she shows up and now your grinning like hell! " he inquired in a hushed voice to keep it between them.

Raphael simply shrugged " Let Donnie blow his lid " he snorted looking down to said brother who was already heading over to the infirmary " Between you and me Little Brother, I just seen a spark of my Kira in her that's fighten ta get out!" he whispered softly before letting him go in order to see Donatello and face his wrath for busting his hand up.

Shaking his head Michelangelo stood at the bottom of the stairs twirling his nunchaku as he waited for Kira.

" Did you lose her already Mikey?" Leonardo asked as he and Usagi walked out of the dojo sweaty and breathing hard from their sparing session.

" Na Dude, Raph lent her some of his clean street clothes so she's up there now getting changed" he replied causing his older brother to stop and clean his ears sarcastically before they continued on his way to get cleaned up laughing softly

Before Kira had stepped out and awkwardly made her way down the stairs both, April and Casey had walked out of the elevator with their arms loaded with food causing Michelangelo to rush over to lend a hand. So she tried to hold the string of the sweats taught without anyone noticing as tying it was still one of the things she had yet to master with one hand.

" Do you need some help?" a feminine voice asked startling the slow moving teenaged girl " Hi you must be Kira, I'm April, Splinter thought you might need some help in getting settled in." The red headed woman replied in a gentle voice as she walked over and tied the drawstring for her.

" Thanks, there's just only so much I can manage on my own right now" Kira replied trying to save face as she was to stubborn to ask for help still.

April chuckled softly " Don't worry you'll get the hang of things soon enough!" she reassured her while straightening her outfit up some or her as Kira groaned in embarrassment " You sound just like the boys when I fuss over them! " she chuckled unfazed " I'm like their big sister so I'm allowed…"

" Geese April, why don't ya just spit on yer thumb and wash her face while yer at it! " Raphael groaned shaking his head as he walked over with a freshly casted right hand " You were right on the money SuperGirl! Busted both my fingers!" he commented looking at Kira as he held out his left hand to take her right " Come on, I'll save ya from our Mother Hen.." he chuckled leading her towards the kitchen laughing as April huffed placing her hands onto her hips in mock anger.

" Watch it Raph, I still gotta go home with her ya know!" a male voice called out from in the kitchen that Kira didn't know.

" That's my man Casey, he's a real Bonehead but he's cool!" Raphael explained feeling her slight hesitation with all of these new people " So what kind of… is that Bacon Cheeseburger Pizza I smell…" he started to ask until he caught a whiff of the air as they neared the kitchen.

Kira laughed as she was finally able to free her only hand from his grasp " And garlic knots, all kinds of Chicken wings..." She replied casually readjusting the sleeve of her right arm so is was tucked into the hoodie pocket as to not draw attention to her stump " Its been a while since I could eat decent food, I swear to Cow I must have lost about twenty pounds from practically starving to death the last two months" she joked as they all began to fill a plate with what they wanted.

Watching his buddy closely Casey could see that he was being a little too friendly in helping the new girl out with her plate, who in his mind seamed to be hiding something as she was only using one hand. He watched as they seamed to be working together using one arm each " Hey Raph, what gives with you two one arming it, huh? " he asked boisterously drawing everyones attention to the pair.

" Mike Tyson here thought he could go one on one with a wall… Why, what of it?" Kira was the first to reply before Raphael could even swallow his mouth full of food.

" Hey, I'm just curious is all " Casey exclaimed defensively more unsure of what to make of this girl than before " So you gotta busted up arm too then?" he asked curiously.

Both Splinter and Usagi stopped eating and watched Kira's reaction to his question closely as they tried to decide if they should intervene.

Kira snorted dryly before replying " Ya might say its something like that!" She started off before pulling her right sleeve out of the hoodie pocket but not revealing the stump within it "I got pinned between a car an a building and it was either my hand or my life… Personally I'm thankful for Masta Splinters and Usagi's quick thinkin it saving my life!" she explained honestly to all of them keeping it short and to the point " ...now can we just get to eaten here, I'm starved!" she smirked before ripping her teeth into a chicken wing causing everyone to start laughing.

Even though he chuckled at how she had handled the situation and got everyone laughing in the end to break up the tension in the room, Splinter looked over to his second eldest and could tell in his eyes that he wasn't buying the brave front Kira was putting up for everyone's benefit. Another thing he noticed was that there was almost a protective bite in her response to Casey in regards to Raphael's freshly broken hand and going by his calm demeanor something must have happened between them as she look content in sitting next to him. His old heart could only hope that she had regained some trace of a memory of their friendship.

After dinner the Turtles and their two human friends gathered in front of the tv array, while Usagi was off speaking privately with Splinter, leaving Kira to wonder about and explore the Lair. Making her way over to the Dojo she looked over all of the weapons and equipment within. So far nothing was ringing any bells to her lost memories like in that one instance with Raphael before dinner. She wanted to know what was it about his eyes that almost unveiled a memory but most importantly what kind of memory as she now felt strangely more comfortable in his presence than with anyone's.

Not having much of anything else to do, Kira turned the Dojo's lights off and knelt in the center of the room in an attempt to meditate without the light to distract her. It was hard enough to try and meditate back at the Daimyos palace with the healers and messengers constantly walking in on her as if they were purposely keeping her from making any headway on regaining her memories. Only now she was competing against the movie everyone was watching but she wasn't going to let it stop her. Closing her eyes she pictured herself walking up a long flight of stairs towards a bright light, once she had reached the top she finally cleared her mind.

She was walking down a dark street late at night looking for someone who should have shown up an hour prior. Pulling what seamed to be a handle-less dagger with a long red ribbon tightly in her left hand she kept looking over her shoulders and up at the rooftops she tried calling out a name only she wasn't able to hear what is was. It wasn't like that person to be late this long and it worried her incredibly for a reason that was also unknown to her. Sighing heavily she lowered her head and started to make her way back to wherever she came from when a sudden bright light and a loud screeching of tiers caught her attention a split second to late and a car struck her so hard it drove her into the building. Only having time to let out a single bloodcurdling scream everything went black after fealing her head hit the building with a sickening crack. She was trapped within her own mind, unable to bring herself out of her meditative state!

They had been little over halfway threw the movie when a faint sound caught the highly tuned ears of Splinter and Usagi causing them to twitch. Raising their noses the both gave the air a sniff before shooting each other a panicked glance letting the other know they were of like mind and silently stood up and casually left the others. Once away from the Brothers and their human friends their feet silently picked up speed and rushed into the Dojo where they were met by an unexpected and most frightening sight upon flicking the light switch on, Kira laying on the floor clutching her stump unconscious. Rushing to her side they both could tell from the position of her knees that she had been trying to meditate in the dark.

Carefully and silently, Usagi lifted Kira up into his arms and followed Splinter out of the Dojo and into his Shoji where they could better attend to her state. Once she was placed onto his traditional stile bed, Splinter knelt at her head and placed his hands carefully on to each side of her head before going into a meditative state himself, fearing that her spirit may have become trapped in her untrained and most dangerous decision to undergo the Complicated type of meditation used in recalling lost memories.

Standing back in silent observation Usagi watched the old Sensei meditate at the head of the young girl whos care he had once been entrusted with. Closing his eyes he couldn't help the pain of guilt he now felt in feeling he had let his guard down to much resulting in her present condition until the Shoji door slid open that Leonardo walked in silently. Bowing in respect to his friend, the Eldest Turtle stood close to him in silent support after feeling that something was wrong when he heard them enter moments before. " We found her like this in the Dojo with the lights off!" The Ronin explained in a hushed whisper.

Leonardo nodded knowing the technique his father was trying on her " lets speak elsewhere " he suggested in the same hushed whisper before leading his friend out of his fathers room and into the Dojo where he closed the door behind him. Looking over at where his friend was knelt he could clearly see how guilty he felt " I'm sure Dad will bring her back from this Usagi!" He said reassuring as he walked over and knelt on the floor front of him.

" I certainly hope so, for your brothers sake, Leonardo-San. The memories she has been struggling to remember revolve around Raphael and the bond they shared before this tragedy had happened!" Usagi spoke with a heavy heart that shown in his voice and eyes.

Sighing heavily he bowed his head " She must have been close to remembering something before he came down for dinner. I haven't seen Raph in such a good mood in a long time Usagi- San!"

"In the time before she was permitted to journey threw the portal she spoke to me once of a reoccurring dream she was having. She could see they were in they City above us and of how this person she could only see as a mute shadow made her feel protected, cared for and stronger all at once! I could see in her eyes the desperation in needing to remember who it is and when Sempa told me of the friend Raphael had spoken to him of…I feared that she would push her mind to far." Usagi explained his fear of this happening.

Closing his eyes Leonardo exhaled heavily as he took in what his friend had just informed him about Raphael and Kira when he had an epiphany and his eyes shot open " That's it… I know what to do!" Jumping to his feet he waited for his friend to stand before they walked out of the Dojo and right for his fathers Shoji " Raph get over here Kira's in trouble!" he called out purposely before entering the Shoji with Usagi.

Once those words left his brothers mouth, Raphael's heart nearly jumped into his throat as a look of pure terror washed over his face. Leaping over the back of the couch he hit the floor running and reached his father's Shoji in no time. Breathing hard he froze dead in his tracks the second he stepped foot inside the room and seen Splinter kneeling at her head as she lay motionlessly on his bed. It wasn't until his brother clasped his shoulder he was able to snap out of his fear induced trance.

" Come kneel by her side Raph and I'll explain what's going on but I have a few questions to ask you first." Leonardo spoke softly before guiding him further into the room and to the left side of Kira. The hoodie had been removed and her stump was exposed for all to see.

" What… What happened ta her Leo?" Raphael's voice shook as he forced himself to look down at what remained of her left arm.

" I'll get to that in a moment but I need to know, when she went up to talk you into joining us for dinner, did you noticed anything concerning… a sharp headache… anything?" Leonardo asked kneeling at his side watching as his brother tentatively reached out and brushed the fingers of his left hand along the scars on the stump.

" Yeah, it happened when she looked up at my face after she checked out my hand! She hissed and grabbed her head and I held her shoulders cause she looked like she was about to pass out on me… I asked if she needed Donnie but she smiled an acted like it was nothing…" he explained in full honesty. This was the first time seeing the results of the disfiguring injury he had only heard about and as shocking as it was it was fascinating to him at the same time.

" What did she say?" is brother asked softly while still watching his hands touching her stump.

" Said it was nothin, that it happens whenever her heads tryin ta remember an it can't" Looking up at both Leonardo and his Father he swallowed hard " Do ya think she pushed to hard trying to figure out what ever it was she almost remembered? I seen a flash in her eyes at the time like for a split second she knew who I was…"

They could hear Raphael's voice shake with emotions as he spoke and it pained the three to hear the normally tough and hot headed Turtle look and speak with so much heartache and fear. Clasping his shoulder once again Leonardo chose his next words carefully " Remember back when I believed what the Shredder said and when I turned his offer down in joining him I nearly got beat to death?" he asked softly and waited for his brother to nod before continuing. " When I was unconscious, my Spirit was broken and lost and it was only by hearing all of your voices that I was able to find my way back!"

Hearing what his brother was saying he started to catch on " So her sayin she's lost in her head and ya think listening to me talk about stuffs gonna bring her back?"

Pulling his head back Leonardo was presently surprised as his question " Essentially, yes… but we may need to transverse threw meditation to find out what she is seeing as she was attempting to force her mind to remember and find the answers to many unspoken question!" he explained when their other two brothers walked in and joined them silently at Kira's side.

" Not without all of us Dude! " Michelangelo smiled then looked up to where Usagi stood " You to Brah, only makes since as you spent the last two months with her!" he reasoned asking him to join them in " The more familiar faces she sees the better!" he explained once again shocking everyone with his insight on her situation.

Smiling proudly at his youngest son, who had placed himself between him and his best friend, Splinter nodded " That is a very astute observation Michelangelo. It makes me proud to see my sons pulling together to resolve such a complicated situation" he spoke up praising the four Turtles who nodded in return knowing to save all the celebrating till after the job was done.


	4. Street Dreams ( Hollywood Undead )/ Lullaby ( Nickelback )

As the Turtles, Usagi and Splinter sat around Kira in deep meditation they each felt themselves leaving their own bodies and into the Nightmarishly black void that had engulfed the young woman's mind. Grouping together tightly once they each reached the same location a icy chill ran up each of their spines before they could bring themselves to move forward where they then found themselves standing on a rooftop somewhere in Upper Manhattan.

" Hey, this is close to where we found that burnt up car" Michelangelo spoke up being the first to figure out where about in the city they were at. " Hey, look down there isn't that Kira?" He asked pointing out the girl walking down the street bellow.

" Yeah, let's go…" Raphael replied anxiously moving to jump down onto the fire escape bellow until his fathers gentle hand stopped " But that's her…" he protested not understanding the delay.

" Remember, we are within Kira's mind and mustn't enter fear until we know what we are up against!" Splinter replied reminding his son's of what they had to do when they found the scenery around them moved to a different point in her memory.

Resting his arms on his knee as he stood with one leg propped up onto the roof ledge, Raphael watched the events unfold on the streets below with his brothers close at his side. Donatello pointed out the car driving erratically in her direction and it took every ounce of their self restraint to watch it swerve out of control and plow right into Kira and pinning her to the building next to her after letting out a bloodcurdling scream. Tears were visibly running down their cheeks when she went limp and the car quickly caught fire until when Splinter realized something important was missing from the scean.

" Hummm, interesting…" the old Rat muttered more to himself before jumping over to the next roof over to look at it from a different angle.

" What's wrong Dad?" Leonardo inquired quickly following suit with the others right behind him.

" This is only showing part of what happened that night. Watch closely as it resets itself My Sons." He instructed right as everything went quickly into reverse before playing out once again.

" She's stuck in a memory loop?" Michelangelo pointed out, saying exactly what was on everyone's mind, " So how do we break her out of it Sensei?"

" When it happened on the night of my trip, I came from that alley where I then forced the car a way from her and carried her threw the portal." Splinter explained as he pointed out the alley he was in " As she wasn't conscious at this time it might explain the missing events of that night" he suggested.

Exchanging a look with Leonardo, Usagi spoke up " I think I know what's holding her to this place in the memory, Splinter-sama" he began as he moved over next to him to point out something in the wreck " She once told me of a reoccurring dream centered around a mute shadow figure. Also, when she first awoke she had mentioned the need to be somewhere on this night… Maybe that is who she is waiting for?" he suggested putting together what information he had to offer.

" Sounds like its time for her Knight in shining green armor to jump in and save the day!" Michelangelo smirked giving Raphael a nudge of his elbow.

" If that's what's causing the loop then we should get down there so Raphael can get her attention and break the cycle." Donatello pointed out logically.

" Be carful Sons" Splinter spoke up giving his approval of their course of action " Usagi and I will be right behind you!"

With that said Leonardo held his hand up in a silent hold command before giving the signal to head down to street level moments before her scream and the crash. Once Kira was pinned in place the four Turtles ran over to her location with only Raphael directly at her side.

" Hey ya gotta listen ta my voice Kira, you gotta remember my voice … You need ta pull yerself outta this loop, come on, I know yer stronger than to let this hold ya down! Remember the night we met, the asskickin I took in trying to rescue your scrawny ass? Come on Kira, where's the Girl I know who nailed Hun in the nuts with that Skateboard ta save my Dumbass?" Raphael spoke up baiting her with a challenge he knew she couldn't pass up.

When it came time the memory would have began to rewind it instead changed completely and all traces of injured Kira and the crash were now gone. It was now appearing to be mid spring and it had just stopped raining when it began to show Raphael surrounded by Purple Dragons and Huns massive hand holding him off the ground by his neck.

" Remind me later to have a talk with you about this event Raphael" Leonardo muttered under his breath relived to see that it was working. Standing up next to his brothers Raphael watched the events that unfolded before them.

" Get the hell out ta here, are you stupid or somethin?" Raphael shouted out as he struggled against Hun's grasp.

" This will be the last time you interfere, Raphael! " Hun laughed as he began to squeeze the throat of the turtle he held in his grasp.

" Hey, Shit for brains…" the image of Kira shouted now standing at the top of a staircase with a skateboard underfoot. Kicking off she road down the smooth surface of the side wall next to the stairs and when the board launched into the air she dove off into a forward roll and looked up in time to watch the board nail Hun right square in the nuts.

Dropping the turtle in order to hold his injured area, Hun ordered his men to attack both the turtle and the " little Bitch" who were now running off together as fast as they could to get away.

(" Dude she dropped Hun with one hit!" Michelangelo sniggered watching the memory.

" It ain't over with yet Mikey!" Raphael groaned knowing in his gut he was going to be in it deep once this was over and done with. )

With the Dragons hot on their heals Raphael tried to think of a way out as they neared a populated area " Hey Turtle, can you tuck your arms and legs in that muscle bound body you got?" Kira asked startling him from his thoughts.

" Why the fuck do ya want to know that? We ain't got time for a fucking biology lesson 'ere!" Raphael snapped back.

" Don't ya give me that snapin' turtle bullshit…" She snapped back grabbing him by the top of his plastron making him stop " Can you or fuckin not?" she demanded forcefully.

" Yeah, what of it?" Raphael grumped as he narrowed his eyes at her cautiously before they needed to start running again.

" Then do it when I say, I gotta plan to get us out ta here!" she shouted taking hold of his hand as they ran.

They were almost to a busy intersection when she shouted " Now" and Raphael begrudgingly tucked fully into himself as she swung him around in front of her and directly behind a cop car where she knelt on his plastron like a wakeboard. Holding onto the bumper of the cop car Kira steered them threw the rain soaked streets causing the Purple Dragons to stop their pursuit. Once they were far enough away she pulled them down the bumper and timed the turn just right to where they played crack the whip and went flying into an alleyway.

Feeling her weight suddenly lifting from his plastron, Raphael popped out of his shell and pulled her into him securely where he used his body to protect her from the impending collision with a pile of trash and cardboard boxes.

(All three of his brothers looked at Raphael in shock and amusement at what they had just witnessed " Not A Fuckin Word Out ta any of ya!" He growled as his face flushed with embarrassment. )

Pushing the boxes off of them Raphael looked down at the teenager that had saved him after failing to save her " Where in the Hell did you get that idea from?" he demanded to know while catching his breath.

"The Travel Channel!" Kira smirked looking up at him and was unable to look away from his amber eyes. (Michelangelo was now rolling on his shell as he couldn't stop laughing hysterically)

Feeling self-conscious with how she was looking at him, he growled slightly " What?"

Kira shook her head and moved away to sit up " Sorry, ah Thanks for savin my ass!" she mumbled awkwardly.

Standing up he held out a three fingered hand and helped her to her feet "Its just what I do… So, ahh how far is it to your place. Ya know just so I know ya made it home safely" he asked taking a few steps backwards awkwardly.

" We're here, I'm crashing in that building over there tonight!" she replied reluctantly pointing it out to him.

This didn't go unnoticed by him, " Don't look like a safe place ta me…" he replied deep in thought. Pulling out a Kunai he flipped it a few times before walking closer to her " Here, take this! Ya know how to use I knife don'tcha?" he asked in a hushed voice holding it out to her " I'm Raphael…"

She looked between him and the knife and tentatively reached out to take it from him " I'm Kira, yeah I got a good idea on to defend myself with one…" she replied with false bravado.

Raphael snorted in amusement " Ya better. Hitting a guy in the sack only works so many times!" he pointed out smirking.

She crossed her arms definitely as she gave him a hard look " Yeah? Well it worked a lot better than that ballet bullshit you were trying to pull back there!"

" You got some mouth on ya, ya know that!" Raphael growled intimidatingly rounding off in front of her showing he was bigger and a bit taller than she was.

" Yeah I do, an I got the brains ta back it up to… Turtle!" She replied not backing down.

This had Raphael chuckling deeply " Tell ya what, meet me here on Tuesday night ' bout eleven thirtyish an we can find out how well you can handle yerself..." He proposed stretching his hand out to her throwing the challenge out there.

Kira reached out and shook his hand " Deal, loser buys me dinner and Hot Chocolate!" She smirked " I'll catch ya Tuesday… Raphael" leaning up she placed a chaste kiss on the cheek before running off.

When the memory finished Raphael pulled the burnt Kunai out from his belt and gave it a few flips " Is losing this what's got ya freaked out?" He called out into the black voice while holding the kinds up into the air " Come on Babe, throw me a bone here… What do I gotta do to get ya ta wake up…" he shouted out desperately " It ain't my fault I got held up that night ya got hurt, I tried ta get out ta see ya but Splinter JR here made it damn near impossible" he hollered out his voice filled with regret.

" Anyone ever tell ya you're a giant pain in the ass, Turtle!"

The voice was Kira's voice and it seamed to come out from all around them, which had everyone looking around frantically as the blackness seamed to fade away and it was replaced with a daytime view of Central Park.

" Kira" Michelangelo chimed out excitedly upon seeing her walking up to them.

" Sometimes I wonder which one of us is more stubborn!" Kira spoke up moving to stand next to Raphael causing him to jump and nearly collapse to his knees making her giggle "Its time for you to go now Raphie, I got some real personal shit that I have to deal with on my own now!" she pointed out softly as she placed a lingering kiss upon his cheek before she and everything around them quickly faded away.

 

Raphael was the first to wake from meditation and leaned down next to Kira's ears in order to whisper something personal to her to further urge her to wake up. Before he could sit back up her head shifted into the direction of his voice which caused his heart to nearly skip a beat. Sitting back up he looked around and realized that everyone was now awake and smiling happily as they also caught her movement.

" Michelangelo, please assist your Brother and carry Kira up to her room where she may rest!" Splinter spoke up gently " She is out of danger and I believe we all could use some rest as well " he added politely signaling that he would like everyone to leave his room.

Stretching out as they all stood up Usagi and Leonardo both bowed and walked off together while Donatello helped Michelangelo lift Kira's now peacefully sleeping body up and carried her off to her room while Raphael remained knelt in place with his head bowed.

" About what ya seen in there, I didn't tell ya ' bout the run in with Hun cause I …"

" Because you felt embarrassed over the situation!" Splinter said finishing his sentence for him " I will not punish you for this laps in honesty my son as it happened a long time ago, But I expect for it not to be repeated!" He replied setting his sons mind at ease over an emending punishment " Now, as far as things between you two go, I do not wish to see or hear anything that can not be done in polite company! I also request the door to any room you both are in together will remain open or that one of your brothers be present. That includes all trips to the surface the two of you make. Do I make myself clear Raphael?" he asked after having laid out the ground rules for them, "I understand that you care for her very much, so I will allow you to be together as long as it will not cause any problems in your team work, practice or relationships with your brothers!"

" Yes, Masta Splinter" Raphael replied not helping the slight blushing of his cheeks " Thanks for helping her out like this Dad, It really means a lot ta me.. Ya know.." he whispered somewhat embarrassed.

Chuckling softly he nodded " Now if you would please leave, I would like to retire for the evening…"

" Yeah, sorry bout that" Raphael chuckled as he stood up and bowed to his father before leaving his Shoji.

Running across the lair and taking the stairs two at a time he made it up to Kira's room as his two brothers were walking out " She's all yours tonight bro" the youngest grinned.

"She's resting for now but I don't want her to push it for a few days until I know the worst is behind her, I'll be leaving my door open in case you need my help. Good night Raph" Donatello replied giving his older brother a pat on the shoulder and a look that said he was proud of him.

" Thanks Donnie," Raphael smiled happily before walking quietly into Kira's small bedroom. Pulling the chair that had been brought up into the room next to the bed, he sat on it backwards as to rest his arms on its back while he watched her sleep.

She hadn't even been in their home one day and they already needed to go into her mind to rescue her, resting his head on his arms Raphael couldn't help but to chuckle. " Ya don't even remember who I am an I still find ya trying ta boss me around!" he muttered more to himself as he continued to think back on the days events " Now ya realize My Bruthers ain't gonna let me live half the shit they seen down! Havin' my ass saved by a skateboard ta Hun's sack, getin' use for fucking wakeboarding behind a damn Cop car.. Cop Car? Were ya trying ta dance with the devil or what? " he asked softly as he wasn't aware of the type of car they were pulled behind that night.

" Just be thankful she's got a good head on her shoulders!"

Looking over at the door Raphael snorted as he watched Leonardo walk in to check on things " Thought you'd be busy with yer 'Friend" He inquired teasing his brother on his ' relationship' with one Ronin Samurai Rabbit.

The eldest turtle snorted and shook his head in amusement " He's down taking a shower…" reaching up he placed his hand onto his brothers Shell " Just make sure you don't sleep like this Raph, " he advised him in his ' Big Brother' voice.

" So…Dad's letten you two…" Raphael inquired waggling his eyebrows suggestively at his older brother causing him cough to hide his embarrassment.

Leonardo straitened himself up " I don't know Raph, is he going to let you two figure things out?" he countered pointedly, partially because as his leader he needed to know this things.

" Yup!" Raphael grinned happily " Gave me talk on proper conduct, what he didn't want to ' Hear ', keep in doors open… havin' a fuckin babysitter …." He growled slightly at the last part feeling like it was a little to old fashion and unnecessary.

Leonardo chuckled apathetically " You know its because he wants us to be careful and avoids things from being to uncomfortable for him Mikey and Donnie! Besides, you've turned your back for us more than a few times in the past…"he pointed out with a knowing wink that made his brother groan uncomfortably.

" Yeah well, ya better get going so you can help him dry off!" He replied dismissing him from the room " Hey Leo," he called out after watching him walk out smiling before stopping him before he left the " Thanks Bro!" he said softly as he quickly returned his attention onto ' His ' Kira sleeping.

" Anytime Bro... Anytime!"

Once he was alone in the room with her again, he reached out and brushed his fingers along her right hand " I hope you can keep what was said a secret cause Leo don't want anyone outside of me, Mikey, Donnie and Dad ta know 'bout him an Usagi. Not like it affects things much, outside of him being impossible to deal with when he won't admit he's missing ' His' Rabbit!" he whispered still talking to her. Resting his head onto his arms once again, he closed his eyes for just a minute not planning on really falling asleep but that's exactly what he did as exhaustion took him over.

Unable to sleep Splinter decided to check on his new addition to his growing Clan. The lair was dark now except for the few lights scattered throw-out the lower level and the track lighting on the second level. Walking threw with his hands comfortably behind his back he made his way up to the stairs and turned towards the rooms on the right. First room he came to was that of his second eldest, which didn't come as any surprise to him in finding it empty and the chances were he would most likely be found in the next room. Continuing on his ears picked up a hushed one-sided conversation in the dimly lit room that now belonged to Kira. Opening the partially ajar door a crack more a received smile grew on his furry muzzle with the sight within.

Sitting sideways on the foot of the bed was his youngest son with a stack of comics by his side as he was reading aloud in a hushed voice. Looking in further he held back a laugh as he found his missing son sound asleep upon the floor of her room in a sloppy makeshift bed, most likely made by his brother. Clearing his throat to announce his presence before entering the room, He chuckled as he had inadvertently startled Michelangelo.

" Woah, gave me a heart attack Sensei!" he replied holding his chest as his heart pounded away within it " I heard Raphie stop talking to her so I came to check on things and found him sleeping on the chair and since I was awake anyway I thought I'd sit and read to her" He explained cheerfully to his father.

" That is very generous of you my son. Your voices may indeed aide her in as her spirit continues to heal" he replied in a soft gentle voice as he walked over to her bedside to check on her. " I had hoped that it could be healed threw meditative sessions to avoid this but fate had different plans for her!" he explained with a heavy heart as he had no idea how long she would remain in this state.

" She's a fighter Sensei!" he smiled confidently while looking down at the girl who captured his best friends heart " She'll find her way back before ya know it, besides I gotta keep my word to Raphie and I need her to do so!" he smirked giving her foot a pat.

Raising an eyebrow at his sons words Splinter simply chuckled and patted his knee as he turned to leave " I will inform Leonardo that you and Raphael are excused from morning practice as you both have chosen to sit in vigil with Kira. I hope she will enjoy your reading of the comics…"

" Goodnight Sensei!" he smiled watching his father leave the room before picking up where he left off as he read to her from one of his Silver Sentry comics. " You would love this skate shop I know Kira… when you wake up I'll show you my ramp and this new trick I'm working on!" he spoke softly as he paused his reading again " I don't know if Raphies told you but he prefers rollerblading over skateboarding, don't get me wrong, he's really good at it but I got my preference ya know! Maybe we could hit the skate park topside sometime once Donnie's cleared ya, he's really anal about head injuries!" he informed her knowing that his genius brother's going to be keeping close tabs on her as long as she out " Now where we're we…"


	5. Fucken Perfect ( Pink )

It was going on two weeks since Kira had went unconscious while trying to force her mind into remembering and ended up becoming trapped. Everyone was becoming more and more concerned over the chances of her not waking up as there had been no other movement from her than the tilting her hear head. Both Raphael and Michelangelo were finally in the dojo with Splinter, making up for missing practices, Donatello was off working on a new project while Both Leonardo and Usagi sat in vigil at her bedside when it happened.

Raising her right hand to her face Kira rubbed at her sleep crusted eyes as she started to wake, still feeling tired she rolled onto her right side and smiled at the two meditating. She couldn't believe the wild dreams she had had while asleep, images of the turtles, Usagi and Splinter, to her nailing some huge guy in the balls to drop … " Raphael?" her eyes went wide as she was finally able to put a name and a face to the mute shadow.

Leonardo and Usagi's eyes shot over to her when they heard a hushed voice calling for Raphael, moving up to the side of her bed the eldest turtle turned to his companion " Go get the others, quickly" he asked in a hushed excited voice. Brushing her dirty blond hair back out of her face Leonardo smiled warmly at her " Welcome back sleepyhead! You had us worried for a while there" he replied with a soft smile " Usagi-kun went to go get him for you…" before he could finish his sentence said turtle could be heard calling out in disbelief before rushing and climbing up to the second level barely giving his brother time to move.

" Kira…" Raphael called out her name as he dropped to his knees next to her side, smoothing back her hair and taking hold of her hand " How.. How do you feel? Do you remember anything?" he asked impatiently.

Chuckling softly she nodded " I remember savin your dumbass from Kingkong…" she replied causing everyone that was now gathered around her doorway laughing " Seriously, what were you thinking?" she asked teasing him on it.

Raphael wiped at the tear that rolled down his cheek from how truly happy he was to have ' his' Kira back " I was thinking I needed to save your ass after that big mouth of yours got it into trouble!" he explained. He was just about to lean closer and give her a chaste kiss on the lips when one of his brothers cleared their throat loudly.

" As touching as this is I still need to examine her!" Donatello spoke up signaling he needed the room cleared out " Mikey, why don't you go fix her some chicken soup" he suggested as he was now practically pushing them out of the room save for Raphael whom he knew wouldn't budge even if he did ask.

" There, now we can breath!" Donatello smirked moving over to the side of the bed, secretly loving the power he had over them as the family Medic, " Can you manage to sit up or…" he paused mid sentence watching as she shook slightly while trying to move "… ah yeah, Raph can you get behind her and help her to sit up straight? You've been asleep for nearly two weeks so I don't doubt your feeling a bit shaky and stiff" he spoke gently to her while watching her every moment closely " Are you experiencing and headaches, dizziness, lightheadedness, nausea?"

Letting them help her in sitting up, Kira ducked her head blushing as Raphael climbed up behind her on the bed so that she was seated against his plastron in between his legs. Shaking her head clear to think she replied honestly " I'm just really hungry right now! I feel like I had the best sleep in the world in spite of some really crazy dreams…"

Smiling in amusement he nodded " That's good to hear, I'm gonna close the door and shut off the light so I can take a look in your eyes!" he informed her as he pulled out a pen light before making the room go completely dark. Kira whimpered slightly in reaction to the loss of light which concerned him slightly " It's alright Kira, see… its just me and Raph in here, nothing's giving to hurt you!" he said softly using his light to show her their faces when he caught his brother wrapping his arms around her protectively. " I need you to keep looking forward" taking a knee in front of her he checked her pupal reaction and then looked into each eye closely " I'm not seeing any long term damage from the mild concussion you had from the accident..." getting up he quickly turned the lights back on for her. Offering her a reassuring smile he opened the door " Once you've had something to eat I want you up and walking, you may even get help doing light stretches in the Dojo if you whish, with assistance of course. My only concern at this point is that you had lost a concerning amount of weight so … I can't believe I'm saying this.. But I'm putting Mikey in charge of seeing to it that you eat well and get the weight back on you." He replied before excusing himself.

" That's great news right, Kira?" Raphael remarked on the news as he craned his head forward to look at her face " What's wrong?" he asked quickly when he realized she wasn't smiling as she simply leaned back against him.

Sighing she shrugged " I feel like I'm dreaming still, Your family seamed so excited that I woke up… I'm just not use to so many people, ya know… Giving a shit about me, my health…" she explained in a hushed confused voice.

Exhaling heavily he tilted her chin up as to look her in the eyes better " I told ya before I didn't like hearin ya talk like that! Everyone talked and it's been decided that you got a home here… that is if its somethin ya want… but there's a few catches with that offer!" He replied seriously while studying her eyes and reaction.

Raising an eyebrow cautiously she thought it over " What kind of are we talkin about,Turtle?" she asked using her nickname of sorts for him.

Chuckling softly he poked her nose with his large finger " Watch it, Human! " he warned playfully " Well, there's the old fashioned rules Dad's got for anyone in a relationship… Respecting our home, Most importantly, unless one of us is near death... No ones aloud to interfere with Dads TV time. Well, and whatever cockamamie BS Leo throws at us when he's perched up on his high horse as Leader!" he explained drawing a soft chuckle out of her. Smiling back he thought of a question for her " I felt ya get a it freaked out when Donnie shut the lights off, what's that all about?"

" I don't know, just don't like the dark.. " she answered at a loss for a better explanation than revealing the truth.

Giving her hip a pat he slid back and got off the bed " Let's head down stairs and you can get cleaned up before ya eat, April picked you up a few things, clothes, bodywash and other things girls need or like… the bags got left down stairs in the bathroom"

" You trying to say I stink, Sewerboy!" she quipped placing her hand on her hip accusingly.

Raphael barked in laughter " Just come on, I'll take ya the quick way down" he replied holding out his hand to help her to stand. Taking a knee, he helped her up onto his shell and walked out of her bedroom to stand next to the railing " Hang on…" he advised her a split second before hopping over the railing to the floor below.

" Raphael…. What are you doing? She just woke up…" Donatello hollered out in shock and frustration.

Walking threw the kitchen with Kira still on his back he shrugged " What I'm doing is giving Pepe a ride to the bathroom!" he answered truthfully.

" It's not polite to refer to your girlfriend as a Skunk Raph!" Leonardo called out shaking his head at his brothers was back to his normal crude behavior.

" it's Cool Leo" Kira spoke up as they turned to face the others " I've called him worse!" she pointed out grinning " Right….Mmmphmm"

Quickly clasping his hand quickly over her mouth, " …ahh …just a moment" he called back quickly turning to continue their way to the bathroom.

Everyone was standing in the kitchen listening in on Raphael scolding the teenaged girl he had on his back " Are you seriously trying to get my Shell in trouble here?" What they heard next had them rolling in silent laughter " YES! Its my sole purpose in life don't you remember or did you smack your head against a building too?"

Wiping the tears from his face Michelangelo tried to calm himself from how hard he had been laughing " Dude, is it me or are they Perfect for each other?"

" No Mikey, for once its not just you little Bro! " Leonardo replied still holding his hand over his mouth as he fought another fit of laughter. Clearing his throat audibly " Let's give her a bit of privacy, I trust that Raphael will also while she's busy!" the last was purposely spoken loud enough for him to hear from within the bathroom.

Raphael was already standing out by the bathroom door while Kira took her shower and changed into the clean clothes April had brought down for her that were more her size. He heard Leonardo's comment but chose not to acknowledge it because if she needed any help he wasn't about to let anyone else but himself inside with her ' I know how to turn my damn mask' he mentality snapped back to his brother. Thinking back he could feel a shift in his and Kira's relationship that had him both confused and almost territorial with the kind of interactions his brothers might have with her now. Part of him wanted to seek out some advice on what he was feeling towards her but he was to stubborn and proud to do so, that and he simply didn't know who to turn to on this subject. His father and brothers were already considering them as a couple but for all he knew they were still great friends, he was too scared to let her know how he felt and wanted to be more with her only to have her turn him down disgusted simply because he wasn't a human.

'ShitDamnFuck…' her voice growled loudly from the other side of the door, turning the nob he cracked the door open behind his Shell " You alright in there?" he asked not wanting her to start to feel completely helpless in not doing things on her own.

" Yeah, just the sickbasterd who created sports bras obviously had no experience with REAL BREASTS!" Kira ranted under her breath.

Trying not to laugh, Raphael turned to stick his arm threw the door " I ain't coming in there but I can give ya a hand this way…" he offered wiggling his fingers around on the other side of the door.

Laughing from within the bathroom she walked over excepting his help " Fine, but your only to pull the back down and Nothing Else or I'll bust your good hand!" she warned him. He gave her a thumbs up in agreement, " Alright just go up my spine and you'll find it" she instructed.

Raphael had never felt so awkward as he had in that moment, here he was feeling her bare back for the first time and was struggling to keep from thinking about how soft her skin felt " like that?" he asked clearing his throat after finding the rolled fabric and pulled it down before quickly pulling his hand back.

" Yeah… thanks" she replied sounding almost as awkward as he felt " um, I can handle the rest on my own if you want to go… I can find my way back into the kitchen" she offered giving him a way out.

" Ah, sure… I'm just gonna head back to finish my workout… just holler if ya need anything " Raphael replied giving the door a loud tapping before walking away to work off the minor issue he now had beneath his lower plastron on his punching bag in the Dojo.

Walking out of the bathroom still drying her dirty blond hair with a towel, Kira felt much more like herself as she now wore a pair of black cargo pants ( which were lose on her hips from the weight loss and shown a trace of hip bone), a red jersey stile tee-shirt with two gray stripes going down over her shoulders and a brand new pair of red and black sneakers. Entering the kitchen she bit her bottom lip as she tiptoed over to the stove to peak into the covered pot that was simmering away while the room was empty in order to get a peak. Using a pot holder she lifted the lid and her stomach growled loudly in response " damnit" closing the lid quickly she turned to hurry out of the kitchen when she suddenly walked into a solid pale yellowish wall. Looking up slowly with a sheepish grin she came nose to upper plastron with Leonardo " Ahh, Hi… your tall you know that?"

Unable to keep from laughing silently he shook his head " Thanks, would you like some help dishing out a bowel of Chicken soup? " He offered having been watching her in the kitchen from out in the main room.

" Yeah, thanks. So where is everyone its quiet" She asked curiously having thought that things would have been louder, as she walked over to the stove with the eldest Turtle.

" Don's in his Lab, Dad and Usagi are talking and Mikey is spotting Raph Bench-pressing" he explained to her while grabbing a couple of bowls and dishing out some soup for them " I was hoping we could talk, if you don't mind. I just have some questions about your past" he explained honestly to her.

" yeah, sure … I don't mind getting drilled for a background check" she replied with a teasing smirk as she followed him to the table where he placed the bowels.

" Would you like a soda Kira?"

" Yes, please and thanks for lending me a hand" she chuckled with the double meaning, using humor to cope with the loss of her hand.

Exhaling, Leonardo nodded as he grabbed two cokes and brought them over to the table " That's another thing I would like to talk about. I've noticed that you use humor and sarcasm as your preferred means of communication." he pointed out bluntly as he took a seat across from her at the table " I'll save you from the ' we're always here to talk' sepal, so I'll say this instead… Who or what has you so angry Kira? Your personality is not much different from Raphael's so don't think we can't see threw it!" he replied pointing at her with his spoon.

Lowering her head she took in a few spoons full of the soup before answering him " I'm not mad l anyone, Masta Splinter and Usagi-san saved my life and from what they said about the damage to my hand I would rather lose it than deal with a crippled hand the rest of my life" her voice inadvertently raised with the heartbreak she felt at that thought " I get so frustrated cause I don't realize its gone till I go to grab something with it cause it feels like its still there! Its difficult to do the most simplest things with just one hand… Hell I'm terrified I'll mess my pants or something with how difficult buttons are at times, oh and forget about tying my sneakers I'm just thankful April put this springy laces in so I can just slip my feet in!"

Giving her an understanding nod, Leonardo said nothing as he noticed how she was trying to will herself not to cry " We've all had some serious injuries with a few of the major battles we've had to fight, Mikey broke both legs, I've lost the use of one arm or the other… So we all have an idea of the challenges you will be facing Kira and don't you even think for a second anything we do to help you is out of pity because its not… the only times I've expressed Pity was for my enemys." he pointed out to her with the utmost seriousness of the matter.

Swallowing her mouth full of soup hard she nodded " Yes sir!" she replied almost afraid to see him pissed off with how frightening she thought he looked at that moment. " IIt'sts just hard to admit I need the help at times cause somethings are just down right embarrassing!" She began to explain to him " like when I was getting dressed just now, Raph ended up sticking his arm threw the door to help with the back of my top…" She pointed out flushing in the humiliation of it.

Holding in his urge to chuckle at the imagery " Oh I can believe it, trust me I can. There's been a couple times one of us was so injured we needed help to go to the bathroom, so we know all about that!" he chuckled making sure to leave out the Turtles identity.

Kira couldn't help but laugh as she was feeling a bit better " Can I take a guess at who it was?" She asked with a wide grin thinking it was either him or Raphael.

" I don't think you need to" He replied giving her a knowing wink that got them both laughing " I was also wondering about if you had any family you need to contact." He went on to ask her.

Kira quickly stopped laughing and busied herself with eating her soup thinking she couldn't talk if she as eating. But when she glanced up and seen him eating slowly she knew he would wait for her to run out of food " Fine, Yes I got a form of family down in Soho but they are uber busy and don't know I'm in the city. I left home the night after I finished high school and disowned everyone else in my family cause their all dickheads!" she explained truthfully not hiding the distain in her voice.

" Black Sheep of the family I take it?" He asked taking a wild guess to which she shrugged silently " Well since your on your own how did you provide for yourself? Between us, I don't believe you could have lost this much weight after only two months! I've eaten the food there and though it was different it was perfectly acceptable to eat."

Lowering her head she peered behind her into the direction of the Dojo " Can this stay only between us Leo?" She asked keeping her voice hushed as she looked back at him.

" Of course! I give you my word"

" I … I've been living out of womens shelters, crashing with people I meet to get stoned with… steal… That's how I got that gangs pissed at me, I stole some stuff out of that big guys car and pawned it for cash" she explained in full honesty thinking it was best to fess up now than regret it later.

Leonardo's eyes went wide in shock when he learned about why she had the run in with Hun and the Purple Dragons " You robbed the leader of the very gang we have the most history with! That huge guy is called Hun and he worked for our old enemy called The Shredder who was also the leader of the Foot Clan " he explained very carefully to her.

" Oh… so stealing his wallet and Rolex was a bad thing?" she asked honestly confused on how much trouble she was now in.

"Well…" Try as he may he just couldn't keep himself from sniggering " Being that we are in fact Ninjas, I really can't tell you it is, regardless of it being illegal, but it is incredibly dangerous how ever! Ironic… with a side of Karma… but mostly its incredibly Dangerous" he tried to explain sternly, while resisting his urge to fist bump her for pulling one over on Hun.

Raising an eyebrows curiously she just let it go, " So that aside, is there any issues with the rest of what I said?" she asked redirecting the conversation back.

Breathing in calmly he nodded " In fact there is some concerns I have about your admitted use of Drugs. I know that your clean now but I need to know if there is any risk of you using again" he asked making sure to keep his voice as quiet as possible.

Kira began chewing on her bottom lip nervously " I honestly can not give you a definite answer Leo. I mean I don't feel the need to get high right now and I haven't done any since the time Raph caught me in middle of a deal around Three months ago… He seriously went berserk on the dealer and beat him into the pavement before hauling my ass off to scare me straight!" she admitted lowering her head shamefully.

This intrigued the eldest of the four Turtles " How did he scare you straight Kira?" Leonardo asked honestly having no idea on what his hot headed brother would do in this situation.

" He took me into a cemetery and threw me into a freshly dug grave!" she replied in a shaken voice that was barely above a whisper " He told me point blank that's where he'll personally put me if he ever catches me anywhere near that shit! Then he left me in there for a bit to let it sink in before pulling me out to talk over some Hot Chocolate… He don't know that's why I'm terrified of being alone in the dark…" she went on to explain " Don't tell him cause he already felt bad enough for it…"

Standing up, he walked over and wrapped his arms around her " I want you to know that he would only have done that because he truly cares about you Kira. As excessive and most likely traumatic that was, Raph communicates better threw his actions when he can't find the right words. He's rash, unpredictable, hot headed, and goes all out head first into a fight but that's because the thought of losing anyone he loves scares the hell out of him!" Leonardo could feel her crying softly against his plastron " I'll tell you what, with your permission, I will talk with Dad about letting him bunk with you until you've fully adjusted to living below the streets." He proposed leaning back enough to tilt her head up so he could look into her eyes better.

" Not only are you tall but you got nice eyes too!" Kira quipped with a genuine smile. She had been on her own for so long that she had almost forgotten what it felt like to have people honestly care about her and she really didn't know how else to react in response to his hug.

Chuckling he reached up and messed her still damp hair up " Alright, just finish up your soup and you may join us in the Dojo if you like." He suggested before stepping back and picking up his bowl to drink down the last of his soup and place the bowl in the sink.

Nodding a silent confirmation, Kira quickly finished hers as well and followed after Leonardo. When she reached the Dojo he was already in hand to hand sparing with Raphael. Slipping off her sneakers she walked into the mat covered room and sat off to the side quietly to watch. Both Turtles were so concentrated in their match that Kira eeped when Michelangelo swooped in to pull her clear of the two brawling brothers.

" You gotta watch it when they go at it, they both got a mean competitive streak and neither likes to lose!" he advised her with a grin as Said brothers started baiting each other in an attempt to gain the upper hand. " Come over here and you can help me with some elevated pushups…" he suggested leading her to the far end of the Dojo.

Kira glanced down at her stump and frowned as she walked next to him " I don't know how much help I can be, but alright…"

Moving down onto his hand and moving his feet up onto the weight bench he lowered himself as far to the floor as he could " Come on, just climb on my shell and hold on!" He smiled up at her " I could use the extra weight to give me a challenge!" Shaking her head smiling she awkwardly climbed onto his back, inadvertently using his head as a step when she slipped but managed to climb up. He started off slow giving her a chance to balance herself then sped up to his normal pace and it didn't take long before he was working up a sweat.

" What in the Shell? What do you think your doing over there Mikey?" Both Leonardo and Raphael replied when they stopped mid-struggle when a feminine laughing caught their ears and what they seen upon looking up had them both puzzled. Kira was sitting on Michelangelo's Shell holding onto the lip by his head almost riding him like a bull while he as doing elevated clapping pushups.

" I'm doing Pushups Dude, what does it look like?" he replied grunting in exertion and concentration.

" Looks more like a carnival ride!" Raphael muttered kneeling on the mat with his arms crossed over his chest " Ya can't be feeling that much better Kira?" he asked giving her a hard questioning look.

Lowering himself down onto the floor Michelangelo stopped his workout to let her off before sitting up " Ahh relax Raph, she was having some fun while helping me out Brah!"

" Yeah, I can't get stronger sitting around doing nothing!" Kira pointed out as she took a seat on the work bench a bit too suddenly which didn't go unnoticed by the three.

" Right…" Raphael replied unconvinced " I'm gonna call it a night and take Miss knowitall here and go watch some TV!" He replied jumping to his feet in order to towel off first.

" Sounds good to me, I need to talk with Dad anyway. We'll pick things up at morning practice" Leonardo replied catching the towel his brother had tossed him.

Michelangelo's face lit up with one of his ideas " Dude, let's have a movie night! I'll go make the popcorn…" he chimed excitedly before also jumping to his feet and ran out of the Dojo before anyone could object.

" Is he always…" Kira began to ask the two remaining brothers.

" YES"

Chuckling she smiled and stood up a bit slower " Popcorn and a movie sounds good to me!"

Moving over to her side quickly Raphael caught her arm gently noticing how unsteady she was on her feet " Alright, come on before Mikey decides he wants to watch one of his stupid movies!" he spoke giving in to them. Slipping his arm around her back he helped in supporting her upright as they left the Dojo together.

Smiling warmly to himself as he watched them walk away, Leonardo then made his way over to Splinters Shoji and knocked before entering. Both Usagi and Splinter were enjoying a light hearted conversation about past events in the Nexus system when he walked In. Taking a seat next to his companion he waited politely " Dad, I would like to talk to you about Raphael and Kira" he spoke up as they stopped talking " I had just spoken to her and I came to learn that she has an uncontrollable fear of being alone in dark in closed places and I fear that it may be too much on her to remain alone at night until she has become accustomed to living here!"


	6. Welcome to the Family ( A7X )

Listening to his eldest son's assessment of their new Clan member he stroked his bead deep in thought " Did she explain more of this fear to you my son and are you sure this isn't a ploy to go against my request for sleeping arraignments?" he inquired skeptically as he wondered just how far the brothers would go to backup the new couple. He had only set the strict conduct rules as a test to see how serious all his sons were about the ones they whished to be with, not because he was against the relationship, after all he was their father and by right he felt entitled to give his children a hard time with the prospect of a budding relationship.

" In fact she did tell me of how this fear began, though she bid me to keep it in strict confidence I was permitted to tell you Dad!" Leonardo replied lowering his voice " She confessed to a history of Drugs use and explained that three months before the accident Raphael had caught her in purchasing of drugs and had intervened. After he had taken care of the dealer, he took her to a graveyard for a swift intervention! Though his method proved to be effective in her keeping from using at this time, it also had a traumatic side effect that she doesn't think he knows its true extent" he explained.

" I see… So what do you recommend should be done to resolve the situation?" Splinter inquired curiously.

" I think we should allow Raphael to stay at her side as he feels is needed, maybe even moving his hammock into the room until she becomes comfortable enough down here to sleep on her own. I will also personally monitor them" He answered confidentiality.

Splinter thought it over " And if they decide they whish to make such a sleeping arraignment permanent, what do you intend on doing then?" he inquired wanting to make sure his Son had considered all possibilities surrounding their relationship.

Thinking quickly for a few moments he then answered " If they which to remain together I will still expect them to act courteously to the rest of us in their shows of affection both in and outside of the bedroom and it will not continue if it becomes a problem in our training or teamwork!"

" Very well my son, I will allow you to go forward with your request as you are the head of our Clan. But I will hold you completely accountable for their behavior as well, with that in mind I suggest you remind her of what language is and is not acceptable in our home!" Splinter pointed out hinting at his displeasure in Kira's chosen vocabulary and humor.

" Yes Father!"

"Then if there is nothing else to discuss, I believe that is Popcorn I smell meaning Michelangelo has succeeded in having another movie night. " he spoke up signaling that he whished to join in.

Smiling he nodded " You are correct! Would you mind helping me with something Usagi?" Leonardo asked looking over to the Ronin at his side.

" Yes of course Leonardo-san,"

With that end of his to do list completed, Leonardo led Usagi up to the second level while Splinter walked out to join the others in their movie. Once they were alone Usagi pulled him aside with a knowing smirk " It seams as if you are playing the part of a Matchmaker, Leonardo-kun! I can see the hopeless romantic in your eyes when you look upon them together!" he pointed out playfully while placing his hand over his companions heart.

Leonardo blushed slightly knowing better than to think he could fool him " I honestly believe they are meant to be together! Raphael loves her and I can see she feels the same, only, their both to stubborn to find out on their own" he replied chuckling softly as he leaned in and stole a kiss. " I whish you didn't have to leave in the morning Usagi-kun, I feel spoiled by your company!"

" I to feel spoiled, but it has been many months since I have been home and I can not hold off my return any longer" he replied showing his lover the regret he felt in another kiss. " We at least have one last night together before we must part ways once again" he whispered reassuringly.

Leonardo smiled against his lips " And we have the Battle Nexus Tournament coming up so we will see each other there! Besides I think a fifth might be joining us, from what I seen in her memories she has great potential…"

Usagi chuckled softly " Yes, though I doubt a skateboard would prove to be the most effective choice in weaponry!" he teased knowingly " But I anticipate the results"

Smiling happily Leonardo nudged his head " Come on, I want to move Raphs hammock before he catches on to the talk I had with her. Then 'We' can call it a night as well!" he replied with a wink before walking hand in hand with Usagi into Raphael's bedroom to put the rest of his plan into action.

Sitting threw the movie Ratatouille wasn't something Raphael would consider doing on any other night but it as one of their Fathers favorites and seeing as both Kira and Michelangelo were also enjoying the film he figured he could sit threw it this once. He was surprised to see that his father paid no notice to how he was sitting with his arm over her shoulders while she leaned comfortably into his side as he was secretly afraid would happen. In fact no one seamed to even notice which was both relieving and concerning to him at the same time as this was all new to him still. He had been so deep in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice the moment and faint pounding noise that came from his region of the second level.

" Can you believe this Moron…" Raphael murmured in reference to the short bad guy in the movie.

Kira giggled hushing him " Shush! I want to see what they do to him…"

Smirking at a wicked idea, Raphael looked down at where his little brother lay watching the movie " Where do ya keep yer ' Little chef 'at Bro?" he asked in reference to his more than questionable cooking.

" That's between me and the future Mrs. Michael J. Angelo, Dude!" Michelangelo replied without missing a beat, resulting in muffled snickering from both their father and Kira as they watched Raphael turn his bright red face away from them as his joke backfired.

Standing up abruptly Raphael hopped over the couch and headed off for his bedroom, " WHAT THE SHELL IS GOING ON HERE? MIKEY…." His voice bellowed from the direction of his bedroom " THIS AIN'T FUCKIN FUNNY, WHERE IS MY MOTHERFUCKINGHAMMOCK?" He roared furiously.

" Dude, I've been down here…" Michelangelo called out confused as to what he was getting blamed for now.

" Mikey, carry me up there… quickly " Kira requested " I need to talk him!"

Taking one look up towards the second level, Michelangelo stood up and quickly scooped her up into his arms before taking the shortcut up just in time to keep his irate brother from going ballistic.

" Raphie stop! " Kira spoke up after being set down and moved to stand between Raphael and his brothers before he could go any further past the stairs. Seeing he was to way to pissed off to think straight, she swallowed hard and prepared herself to take ' drastic' measures " Raphael Stop" she ordered him forcefully to no avail. Watching his body language closely as he continued his march towards Leonardo's room, she twisted her body ever so slightly jumping up and placed a solid roundhouse kick to his lower plastron effectively dropping him to his knees. Exhaling apologetically she also dropped to the floor she moved quickly to his side speaking in a much softer tone " I told you to Stop you bonehead!"

By the time she was in middle of her kick, the others were already close enough to watch her drop the largest of the four turtles with a most certainly ' Low blow' that made them all grunt sympathetically " Dude…."

Kneeling on the floor of the second level with his eyes closed tightly in an attempt to hold back the tears of pain, Raphael could only concentrate on breathing than saving face " I taught you that move a little too well Babe…" he groaned out after some time much to everyone's relief.

" You alright Bro?" Leonardo asked as he came over to take a knee next to him " No one was playing a prank on you Raphael! I took the liberty of moving your hammock into Kira's room so you'll sleep better while she's adjusting to things…" he explained while helping them both to their feet.

" Thought Masta Splinter said that wasn't aloud" Raphael asked looking between him and Kira while keeping a hand firmly on his groin region.

Smirking, he glanced between them " Some aspects of her health are still concerning and I wanted to make sure she'd have someone close by just in case! " he explained having moved closer in order to whisper into his ear.

Nodding in reply Raphael looked at Kira and smiled " I'm almost afraid to find out how strong that kick is with you at 100%!" Patting his brother on the shoulder he turned and started his painful trip back to her room in order to relax in his beloved hammock.

" He taught you how to do that?" Leonardo asked her with a look that was both impressed and amused.

Kira blushed a bit " Kinda, yeah… I was trying to show off with some moves I picked up from TV one night and after he stopped laughing his ass off 'at me' he showed me how they worked in reality!" Laughing silently so hard that he had tears in his eyes Leonardo could only pat her shoulder before heading back to his bedroom and Usagi.

Huffing slightly in annoyance, Kira shook her head and followed after Raphael to see if he needed any help. Walking into her room she watched him lean back in his hammock, that was placed so that he could see her bed clearly from across the room. " Are you sure your alright Raph?" she asked in a hushed guilt ridden voice from where she stood in the door way.

Looking over he smirked nodding his head yes " Yeah, come on over here Babe and close the door most of the way it's a … its kinda personal…" he requested sounding just as awkward as he felt.

" Sure" Closing the door so that it was still open a crack, she walked over and was going to take a seat on her bed when he reached out and scooped her up with one arm and set her onto the other end of his hammock facing him " What are you doing Raphie…" she laughed with how unexpected this move was.

Smirking he shrugged " I want ta be able to look at cha while I'm embarrassing my ass off here!" he reasoned honestly. Adjusting her legs so that his tender region was 'safe' he looked down at her new sneakers " I was thinking about the plans I had that I wanted to surprise you with ' that night' and with everything that's happened since I wanted to see if we're… ya know … on the same page here!" he spoke up almost to afraid of seeing any trace of rejection in her eyes.

Leaning back into his hammock Kira remained quite for several long unnerving moments before she could bring herself to reply " Raphie… If you want to ask me out then fuckng do it! I mean its not like I'm gonna turn ya down or something… I mean… so what if your some Turtle/human hybrid thingymajobber… I ain't perfect either… Shit man… I was a drugged up homeless runaway till you set my ass straight… Ain't no one alive that's perfect!" she pointed out crossing her arms until reality of her missing hand struck again and she huffed muttering several profanities under her breath about only being ¾ of a person now.

" Ya know my hearings better than yours right?" he growled a warning not liking what she just muttered about herself one bit " I don't want to hear ya talking shit about yourself…EVER! Got it Kira?"

" Yeah? What do you fucking care, you can't even drop a pair and ask me on a damn Date, let alone want me as your fucking Girlfriend… Ya know what I'm outta here…" She bit back at him furiously before trying to figure out how the hell to get out of his damn hammock.

Raphael wanted nothing more that to scream back at her about how wrong she was but he couldn't as he was fighting to keep from laughing hysterically at how hilarious she looked as she only managed to get herself hopelessly tangled up in his blanket.

" What's so fucking Funny, TURTLE?" she demanded to know leaning forward with her hands placed firmly onto his plastron to stair him in the face.

" You, Human!" he laughed " Your too damn cute when your all pissed off like that!" he replied honestly before sitting up to untangle her legs. " I just didn't think you'd ever think of me as anything other than as your pal! I ain't exactly Boyfriend material ya know! Shit, I tossed your ass into a fucking empty grave cause I lost my temper when I found out you'd been shooting that shit into ya! " her face went completely pale in shock " I know damn well that wasn't just weed you were trying to buy that night, its just the only shit ya had enough cash for!" He growled dangerously while locking his golden eyes with her grey ones eyes.

" Raph I…" Placing a finger on her mouth he silenced her as he didn't want to hear any explanations or apologies from her.

" All I want to know is if you honestly want to see where things can go between us? I know ya been clean since I scared the shit out of ya when I over reacted, which I feel like shit for, But ya scared the shit outta me! The last thing I needed was to find out you had died from an overdose…"

Reaching out when she seen just how much this was hurting him, Kira pulled him into a tight embrace " I'm clean right now because of that Raphie and I feel great! I can't make any promises that I'll stay this way, cause I'll always be an addict but I'm honestly gonna try to stay clean… but right now its really fucking hard to do…" she confessed burying her face into his neck.

Exhaling heavily he leaned back in his hammock pulling her up along his plastron and covered them both up with his blanket before reaching down her legs to pull off her sneakers, throwing one of them across the room and turning the light switch off. He didn't give a shit what the others would have to say if they walked in, she needed him! " Is it cause ya got the shakes or has it got to do with losing your hand?" he asked in a hushed voice.

" Hand…" was all she would whimper in reply as she laid there on his chest.

" How 'bout we go see if Donnie can come up with prosthetic thing for it, it don't need to be a fake hand or a hook… maybe it can be a weapon" he suggested throwing the first idea he had out there " Your living in a family of Ninjas now so why not take advantage of it and use it to keep clean and outta trouble… we got all kinds of perks ya can't get up top" he smirked nuzzling her head lovingly.

Tilting her head up she looked into his face to see if he was truly serious or not " I kinda think Leo's already starting with that... We talked after my shower and he knows I did drugs, how you stopped me, what I did to pissed that guy named Hun off…"

" Yeah, about that, what exactly did you do to get him after you?"

" Don't laugh, I told Leo and now he thinks I'm a fucking clown or something cause he keeps laughing at me!"

" I won't laugh ' at you' alright! So what did you do?"

" I broke into his car, stole his wallet, Rolex and a few other expensive things and pawned them!"

" Damn Baby, You'll fit right in with us!" he laughed " I think Leo was just surprised you had the balls to go pull that off since we've had our asses handed to us more than a few times by him!" he explained.

Snuggling into to him again, Kira yawned and closed her eyes " So you think I'll make a good Ninja?" she asked as the sound of his heart beating beneath her head and the safety of his arms lulled her to sleep.

Chuckling deeply he nodded " Yeah, I do!" he whispered tilting his head as to watch her face as she fell fast asleep in his arms.

He was on his way to his room when Michelangelo thought he would just poke his head in and check on his big brother and Sister. Underneath the happy front he was so good at putting up for the benefit of his family, he had been literally worried sick about them both the last few months. He hated seeing his brother suffering with not being able to see or be at her side when he learned of what the accident had done to her. Thou, once she came back to their world with no memoirs of him or of their friendship, that was a worse hit than learning she was gone, but Raphael never gave up hope in her waking up from her coma. Everyone could clearly see he was deeply in love with her with the slight changes in his personality and that's what scared them the most. So when he poked his head in and seen her bed was empty panic quickly set in until he flicked on the light and a Sai flew past his head.

" Dude, what the fuck?"

" Just shut up an bring that back here Mikey" Raphael's voice growled in a hushed level.

Pulling the Sai free from the wall, he breathed normally when he realized his brother was holding a large bundle on him in his hammock " Dude, ya nearly took my head off!" he whispered handing his brother back his weapon.

" reflex, Sorry Bro!" Raphael whispered softly as he rubbed the lumps back tenderly " She fell asleep while we were talkin' and I didn't want ta disturb her!"

Taking a seat on the side of the bed he looked up at the pair tenderly " What about Bro?"

" Harsh shit that you'd even blow your lid from it!" He tried to explain without giving anything away but one look at the stern ' try me!' look in his baby brothers eyes while he crossed his arms over his chest and he knew. " Alright just don't say anything till she's ready …deal?"

" Deal! So… What's the problem?" he asked leaning forward on his knees listening intently.

" I busted her in a drug deal about a month before I had to tell Dad about her… She didn't know I had been watching her the whole night! Anyway, when I found out she'd gotten hooked on some serious shit and she was tweaking out when she didn't have enough cash. I was so furious that after I busted that scumbags head in that I hauled her ass to a graveyard and threw it in the first open grave I could find an left her there to think!"

Michelangelo's eyes went wide in shock and horror " A grave? That's excessive even for you Bro!" he scolded him in a hushed voice.

Exhaling heavily he nodded " Yeah I know, an I still feel like a fucking scumbag for it. I was just so hurt and angry and so fucking scared that she'd OD that I couldn't think… And earlier when Donnie went to turn the lights out to check her eyes, she started to freak I knew it fucked her up BIG!"

When he seen the tears rolling from his brothers eyes as he talked, Michelangelo got up and stood next to his hammock before he reached out and hugged Raphael " That's why she's up here with you, ain't it? " he pointed out more than asked "Dude you are soo in-love with her Brah! Ya gotta get past this before if fucks things up between you two…"

Snorting he looked up at his Baby Brother proudly " When the Hell did you get so damn smart?"

Grinning, feeling more like his old self he simply shrugged " I have my moments!" taking a look at how uncomfortable he must be he came up with an idea " How bout you two have your snuggly-cuddle time in the bed! That way you can't drop her and you'll sleep better…"

Not giving him much of a choice as Michelangelo carefully lifted Kira off from his brother and placed her gently onto her own bed before he gave him 'the look' " Come on Dude, Its my idea…" he reminded him pointedly not about to let him back out of it.

" What the Hell is up with you guys today?" Raphael muttered feeling more than a bit confused at all of the mixed messages he had been getting that day from his Father, Leonardo and Michelangelo. " not aloud to be alone together with the door closed, need a fucking babysitter… Now she's not to be alone at night and I'm forced out ta my fucking room…" he grumbled getting out of his hammock and climbed onto her bed, with her under her blankets and him over top of them with his own covering him.

Chuckling in a satisfied manner, Michelangelo turned and headed to the door " Night Raphie! " he whispered switching off the lights and leaving the door open so the faint light of the track lighting provided a temporary nightlight for her.

Not paying any attention to where he was going as he entered his own bedroom the youngest of the brothers jumped when he flicked the light on and he spotted their father standing in the center of the room. Eyes wide as baseballs he swallowed hard thinking he was in deep trouble for what he just talked Raphael into doing " Sensei, I..I can explain… you see he…"

Holding up his hand abruptly to silence his son Splinter gave him a gentle smile " There is no need or you to explain Michelangelo. I have been testing all four of you in order to see how well you could handle such a serious situation without my guidance! I am pleased that both you and Leonardo have come to support and aide Raphael in a time where he needs his family the most!" he spoke up taking him by complete surprise.

" Maybe you should let him know that Sensei, he's scared to death he's gonna mess something up! He can't handle this stress on his own Dad… I think he's close to breaking!" he pleaded voicing his concern for his brother well fair.

" Your insight is always most welcome my son! You are right, it would be unwise for me to let my true intentions go unknown to him after now hearing him speak of this most troubling news." he replied with a heavy heart before making his way to the door " Goodnight, My Son". Standing in a state of shock for a moment Michelangelo smiled sadly as watched his father leave his room.

Giving the door to Kira's room a light knock, Splinter waited until he heard an annoyed grumbling of ' It's open!' before walking inside and turning the light on shocking his second eldest. " Masta Splinter… I.." Raphael's eyes shot open and sat up in complete fear of his father retribution.

" Easy my son, you are not in trouble!" he spoke reassuringly to him " I have overheard your conversation with Michelangelo and I have decided to lighten the rules I had set in place. I only ask that you both come and speak with me of this graveyard incident. I find that is quite troubling and you both are in need of closure with it!" He requested placing his hand gently onto his sons shoulder.

Swallowing hard he nodded " Yes, Father! We'll do so right after morning practice" he replied obediently.

" Raphael, you are old enough to come to me and tell me if I am treating you or others unfairly! It is difficult for a father to admit to himself that his sons have grown into young men and are no longer in need him to hold their hands threw life's problems! Please forgive me…" Splinter spoke up bowing his old head apologetically.

Doing the only thing he could think of in that moment in time, Raphael lunged toward him and hugged his Father tightly " You was just was trying to do what ya felt was right Pop, I can't blame ya for that!" letting go he sat back onto the bed

Smiling softly he nodded " I will leave you both to sleep now my son. If there are any further problems, do not hesitate to wake me. Kira is a member of our Clan now and you do not need to shoulder her troubles alone, no matter what they may be your brothers and I are here for you both!"

" Thanks Dad, I will" Watching as his father turned the lights off as he walked out of the room Raphael shook his head and laid back along her bed as he couldn't help but think of how weird this day had been.

" Is your family done fussing over you now so you can get under this damn blanket and get some sleep?" a muffled irritated voice muttered next to him.

Chuckling softly at Kira's grumpy question he nodded " Yeah, sorry 'bout that Baby." Getting up he pulled her blankets back and slid in behind her as she was now facing the wall away from him.

Rolling over so that she could snuggle up against his chest and plastron, she snaked her left forearm up over his neck " Clan huh? Better than the shitstain of a family I was born inta!" She murmured against the base of his neck " Hell of a lot more fun too!"

" Their alright! Now hush up and get some sleep!" he chuckled resting his cheek against the top of her head as he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	7. Mayhem ( Hailstorm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( A/N for Anyone not familiar with New York State Weather in the winter time just know what's writen in this chapter is NOT an exaggeration. I live further Upstate and its no Joke, this is the kind of cold where you keep animals indoors or they freaze to death ( I know that all to well :-( )

" MIKEY…."

" Dudette RUN!"

" You run, I wanna watch"… " Hey…"

Sitting in the TV area watching his stories, Splinter tried to drowned out the sounds of three of the five teenaged 'children' that were causing the most chaos at the moment. Saying that they were feeling cooped up was an understatement as an early winter storm had been hammering Manhattan for the last week with near sub-zero temperatures forcing everyone to remain bellow in order to keep watch over the pipes surrounding their home. Both Michelangelo and Kira have bonded as brother and sister in the month following her arrival and had teamed up in order to prank Raphael, much to his annoyance, but in their new found friendship Kira's health had improved in leaps and bounds. She was not only gaining weight but mental stability and balance as well since she had started training with the Brothers after their days practice as part of her rehabilitation.

" He's gaining on us, move your tail!" … " not like that you smartass!"

Chuckling softly to himself Splinter continued to listen in on the chase that was currently happening behind him as his eldest Son had came to join him in watching TV.

" Come 'ere…"

"Must, Run, Faster, MIKEY!"

" I'm giving it all she's got Captain!"

"You call yourself a Ninja… Snails are faster than you!"… " Aghhh nooo, help me …. Mikey get back here and save me you, you, YOU TRATOR"

" Do you think we should do something Dad?" Leonardo inquired in a hushed amused voice as he watched Raphael walk by smirking wickedly with Kira thrown over his shoulder, headed for the stairs to the second level.

" Let them sort things out themselves, if one can not handle retribution, then they should not have poked the monster to begin with!" Splinter replied with an amused smile " It is good to have everything back to normal in our home, even if we have gained an additional instigator."

Laughing softly Leonardo couldn't agree more " Yeah, Kira and Mikey do make a formidable team when they put their heads together especially in the kitchen!"

Splinter was about to reply when the an alarm went off seconds before the lair was engulfed in darkness causing Kira to scream in fright.

" Donnie…." Was heard coming from multiple sections of the lair when the emergency flood lights kicked on.

"April just texted me, the powers out all over Manhattan! " Donatello spoke up walking out of his computer lap with a head lamp on lighting his way " She said that we all can ride this storm out up at her place seeing as the weather station just reported a Nor'easter piggybacking this bad boy!" he explained coming to stand at the bottom of the stairs in order to light them up for Raphael and Kira.

" Then what are we standin around here for?" Raphael growled impatiently while holding his girlfriend tight against his side " I ain't forcing her to stay in the dark down here…" he pointed out protectively.

" Raphs, right! There's no point in any of us staying down here when powers knocked out our air filtration system and electric heaters… Don, Mikey you two gather up what food we can take with us, there's no sense in eating April outta house and home when we got food we can share. Raph, you can pack Kira's things and gather yours and Mikey's winter street clothes and I'll grab the rest of ours, Kira, you can stay down here with Dad. Let's move before were stuck down here!" Leonardo spoke up taking command of the situation. Regardless of how dangerous of a trip this would be with the snow and ice above, he had the wellbeing of his family to think of and it wasn't safe to stay bellow with no heat.

Walking over to where the shaking young woman stood he placed a steadying hand onto her shoulder " Now would be a good time for you to work on overcoming your fears" Splinter suggested in a soft supportive voice.

" I'm trying Masta Splinter, I only screamed cause I had my eyes shut when the power went out and it shook me up a little. Right now I'm mostly chilled…" she explained honestly to him trying hard to avoid the temptation of snuggling into his fur. " So, ah is this something you guys normally do when the weather gets rough?" she inquired curiously as she rubbed her left forearm to warm the stump.

" Only in the time we have known Miss. O'Neil" he answered her while watching his sons moving about the lair.

When everyone was ready to leave both Splinter and Kira walked in the middle of the four Turtles as they made their way threw the sewers on the way to the manhole that led to the alley closest to April's apartment building. With Leonardo and Michelangelo in the lead Kira kept close to the youngest brother with their father behind her, this insured that Raphael would have no distractions in covering the rear. With the Shedder out of the picture at the moment, a Gang war was brewing once again in the City only this time Hun had placed a hefty bounty on the Turtles heads. The most concerning was the fact he even placed an even higher bounty on the girl who had assisted in Raphael's escape almost one year prior. Needless to say when they had learned of this Raphael was angered beyond anything Kira had ever witnessed and ended up bunking with Michelangelo that night as he refused to leave the Dojo.

" Raahh… I can't get this cover moved! Raph see if you can budge it?" Leonardo grunted as he hopped down from the service ladder. " If we can't get out this way then we'll have to go back and risk using the Battle Shell." He replied watching the strongest of the brothers walk past and head up the ladder.

" Maybe not…" Kira replied as an idea struck her " if you can get it open enough for me to squeeze threw I can clear it off so the rest of you can go up!" She proposed, each of the Turtles were nearing or have exceeded 6 foot in height while she was ranging around 5foot 6 and had a body frame not much different than the 90 pound Rat they had for a father.

" Hun's goons would be out there…" Raphael protested with a straining grunt from the force he was putting behind moving the manhole lid. Climbing down enough to poke his head into view he was visibly breathing hard.

" I can do this!" She stated obstinately giving her boyfriend a hard look.

" Alright, I believe you" Leonardo sighed stepping in to intervene before the stubborn couple started arguing " Let's just see if we can get it lifted enough for you to get out first!" he reasoned with her " Come on Raph, let's see if the two of us can make a difference"

Everyone gathered around the bottom of the ladder and watched the eldest Brothers squeeze up and work together at freeing the manhole cover. Michelangelo cheered when a small amount of snow came falling in from above followed by Raphael who hopped down and took her backpack from her before adjusting the leather jacket she now had over top of her hoodie. Once he made sure her stump would stay covered with how the hoodie sleeve was folded up and back within the jackets, he lifted her up by the waist and handed her up to his brother.

Standing with his back pressed against the side of the hole Leonardo held Kira in place with his one arm wrapped around her waist before moving to open the manhole cover for her. " They haven't plowed this side street yet so be careful out there, I can't get out to help you until you get this cleared!" he instructed her before lifting the cover up several inches " it's a tight squeeze…"

With his help Kira was able to work her way out onto the snow filled street and quickly set to work at brushing away the snow until she realized what the problem was. " Leo, there's thick ice up here I need something to break it up with!" she whispered after giving the lid a knock to get his attention. 'Ere… use this!' She heard Raphael's voice call out moments before his sai was pushed out threw the opening. Picking the large heavy weapon up with her small right hand, she began to chip away at the ice that covered the rest of the Lid, inadvertently making a lot of unwanted noise.

Walking just down the block from where she was busy removing the built up ice were a hand full of Purple Dragons. Upon hearing the noise and seeing someone on their knees in the middle of the empty side streets hacking away at something they decided to get a little nosy and when one of them noticed the weapon a phone call was quickly made. Given orders to keep watch over that side street the gang members pulled their weapons and started heading into that direction.

" How's it coming up there?" Leonardo's voice called up after hearing metal striking metal and sliding before hearing muttered cursing. ' I think I got enough of it …' her voice began to reply until it was quickly cut off when the sound of several male voices appeared suddenly. A wave of terror washed over Leonardo the second Hun's name was mentioned by Kira who now seamed to be standing on top of the man whole cover by the sudden added weight of it.

" Leo…" Raphael's voice growled dangerously having already climbed half way up the ladder and could hear everything he could. It was taking ever ounce of restraint to keep himself from ripping his brother out of the way and barging his way to the surface to protect Kira but one look at his brothers face he could clearly see the same struggle going threw their leaders mind.

" Come on Girly, We's got orders not ta harm ya! Just drop that weapon ya got and come along nice and easy and We's won't hurt those freaks we know yer protecting!" a tall scrawny guy spoke up taking a step closer to her.

" You'll have a better chance at giving 'Hun' a Blowjob!" Kira shouted definitely as she held the Sai in a defensive manner.

" With a mouth like yours he'll most likely use it for that and so much more before he pops your head like a grape!" the man snarled not liking her insult one bit as he took another few steps closer with the men behind him moving around to surround her.

Stomping her foot on the manhole cover Kira took a few steps back as a dangerous smirk filled her face " Fat chance, Fuckttard!" she shouted seconds before the heavy manhole cover came launching up into the air and a very pissed off Red banded Turtle came launching out of the sewer entrance. Tossing him the sai Kira stood back and watched as her Turtles joined into the fight followed by their father moments before a couple cars pulled up on each end of the street boxing them in as backup arrived for the six out matched gang members.

With Splinter standing at her side in the center of the ring of fighting Turtles, Kira watched as they took down the Dragons easily at first but the weather was quickly siding against them as the cold and visibility was steadily getting worse. They needed a way out and fast but with the turtles locked in battle, and keeping her out of it, Kira looked around at the options available which from what she could see was up the fire escape across the alley from where she stood.

" We gotta get you up that ladder Masta Splinter! Its our only option to get you outta here…" She spoke up moving closer to the old Rat whom she could see was beginning to feel the cold. " Mikey…" Kira called out catching her friends attention " Get Splinter outta here!" She hollered out pointing at the fire escape.

" Do It Mikey... Get 'em outta here now!" Raphael called out having heard his girlfriends voice calling out to his little brother.

Putting his chucks away, Michelangelo rushed over to where she and his father were standing " Ladies first!" he replied moving to pick Kira up first until she stepped aside and pushed Splinter into his arms.

" No! Get him to April's now! I can last longer in the cold than he can!" she ordered him throwing the hard truth in his face.

Giving her a conflicted look he nodded and picked his Sensei up into his arms " Here, remember what I showed you!" Michelangelo replied shoving one of his Nunchaku into her right hand and jumped up onto the dumpster before landing on the fire escape to carry Splinter to safety. Gripping the handle of her friends weapon firmly, Kira started using it to cover their escape with an awkward attack as she had only just started learning how to use it.

Looking back over his shoulder to check on things Leonardo was momentarily shocked to see that Kira was covering their brothers back with his own weapon. Jumping up to kick one guy in the face, he pushed off into a back flip and landed at her back to lend her a hand " Do I want to know just what your doing?" he asked before roundhouse kicking a guy that was about to hit her with a pipe while she was distracted with another.

" Yeah, covering Mikey's Shell so he can get Masta Splinter outta here! The cold was getting to him more than it as me" she replied successfully knocking one guy out and busting another's face wide open.

" Not for long" sheathing his swords Leonardo scooped her up with one arm and hoisted her onto his back before making the jump and grabbing hold of the ladder " Time to go!" he called out before climbing up the fire escape as the lights of a snow plow were reflecting off the windows grew brighter. Holding on long enough for Raphael to catch up, Kira moved onto her boyfriend's Shell where she could get a better grip as they started running over the roof tops to take the long indirect way to Aprils apartment.

Adjusting her grip she moved her head up next to his, she sought out his comfort more than warmth, " I busted a guys face wide open with Mikey's nunchaku!" she whispered hoping it would make him a little less pissed off with her.

" I seen!" he muttered with his voice still reflecting his frustration at her not leaving like he wanted " I ain't pissed at ya! But I ain't happy ya went against me back there, even if you were just doing what was right… Thanks for havin Dads back" he whispered taking a moment on a roof to best judge the risk of jumping to the higher roof of the next building with her.

Pressing a kiss to his temple she snuggled into his neck more " I know Raphie, I know" looking up she also took a look at the next building " You can use the grappling hook… it's in my bag!" she suggested thinking that to be the best option.

" Can't, my hands are to stiff from the cold since I lost my gloves in the fight" he explained emphasizing his point by attempting to move them under her thighs.

Wiggling down off his back, she moved around to stand in front of him to see how cold they were " Jesus Christmas, you ain't shittin me Raphie. There like ice!" Looking up into his golden eyes she couldn't help but frown " this is gonna hurt in a bit but it will help thaw them faster!" she replied letting go of them to unzip her leather jacket.

Raphael watched her in absolute confusion as he was to cold to argue at that point but when he watched he watched her unzip hoodie his eyes went wide when she lifted her tee shirt. " The hell are you doing Babe, its to fuckin cold for you to ..." his voice caught in his throat when she took one of his hands and shoved it up into her left armpit underneath her tee.

" Get the other hand under the other side and keep them there. We'll use my 98.6 body temp to thaw you out!" she explained chattering a bit from the combination of his frozen hands and her exposed stomach.

Not liking how cold she was now getting in doing this for him he knelt down to lower himself so he wasn't lifting the shirt so much " Stand closer to me Baby and I'll try to keep you warm too" he whispered making sure his hot breath made contact with her stomach. He didn't give a shit if this put him way behind or at how this might look, the fact of the matter was he was mostly cold blooded and she wasn't! Smiling tenderly as he felt her move up tight against him as she wrap her arms around his head, he couldn't help but be thankful with how quick thinking and level headed she was in that moment of time and with how warm her smaller body really was.

When both Leonardo and Donatello had made it to April's window in time to see that both their Father and Baby brother wrapped up in blankets and drinking from steaming mugs but Donatello noticed there was no sign of Kira and Raphael whom they had lost some time ago. Smiling as their old friend welcomed them each with a warm blanket Leonardo shook his head " Raph and Kira didn't show up yet have they April? " he asked even though his gut told him they were still out in the storm.

" No, weren't they with you? Mikey told me you guys had a run in with the Purple Dragons" she asked now becoming even more worried as they could barely see the buildings across the street with how hard it was snowing.

Sighing heavily Leonardo shook his head " We lost them some time ago when we had to take the long way around to make sure we weren't followed! I'm going up to the roof to look for them…" he replied making a move to climb out the window when there was an urgent knock on the front door.

Moving with ninja speed that still surprised April, she walked over to the door as it now sounded like it was being kicked " Just a second," she called out when she heard a familiar voice called out from the other side.

' It Casey! Open up the damn door already before I drop these two!'

Before she could even open the door all three turtles were right at her side and gasped when they seen Casey Jones holding Raphael up with one arm and Kira thrown over the other shoulder. " I found these two down the stair well" he explained handing the teenaged girl over to the eldest Turtle.

" Leo, get her to my room and I'll be right with you! Casey help Raph to the living room where Donnie can take a look at him" April replied as she began barking orders.

" No… I ain't leavin her side…" Raphael began to stubbornly protest as he tried to will himself to walk with his older brother as he took Kira from Casey Jones.

It took both of his younger brothers to catch him as his feet didn't move as fast as his upper body did " Dude you're a total Turtlecicle! Let April check her out then you can go have snuggly-cuddle time with your Girl, Brah" Michelangelo pointed out logically understanding what he was feeling.

Casey cocked an eyebrow as he watched his green buddy give in and let his little brothers help him into the living room where they began stripping his snow-melt soaked clothes off and wrap him up in several blankets. Taking a few moments to strip off his coat and boots he waved Leonardo over when he reappeared " What's up with Raph and that girl Kira anyway? He won't tell my shit on her and he normally tells me everything man"

The question took him by surprise at first but he smiled to set the mans mind at ease " From what I have come to understand it's for basically the same reasons why it took you so long for you to tell him about and April!"

" What are you talking about Leo? Why would I want to kick his ass for knocking boots with some kid I don't know anything about?" he shouted out earning a deep growl from said Turtle.

" Its best you leave it at that right now Casey!" Leonardo replied shaking his head in mild amusement before walking over to check on their father.

After stripping Kira of her cold wet clothes and placing her into dry sweats and a baggy oversized tee, April tucked her into the bed under multiple extra blankets before walking out into the living room. With the power out and candles as their only source of light and mild heat she felt much better knowing that everyone she loved was under one roof to ride out this crazy weather system. It wasn't even Thanksgiving yet and it was already feeling like Christmas.

" You can go in now Raphael, I got her changed into warm clothes and it might do you some good to curl up under the quilts I got her under as well!" she exclaimed in her "Big Sister" tone than none of the brothers argued with. Waiting until he was out of the room she turned to her Boyfriend and placed her hands firmly on her hips " Casey Jones… I could hear everything you said in there and you should be ashamed of yourself!" she stated firmly giving him ' the look' .

" Aww, Babe I…"

" Aww Babe my ass!" she retorted cursing like she only ever does when she is truly and severally pissed off " If you weren't so distant and skeptical about 'Your' Best Friends relationship with the girl, he very clearly is head over heals in-love with, you would understand how delicate of a situation this is for both of them but you wouldn't know delicate if it came up and bit your Balls off!" She scolded him in the very hushed voice that even had Splinter laying his ears back in fear from time to time. Forcing herself to calm down she walked up to him and placed her hands tenderly onto his chest " Raph will understand with this coming from me so listen closely. Kira's a troubled kid who crossed Hun's path in the bad way when they saved each other from the Dragons the night they met, not only do they have a lot in common but he's been in-love with her since that night. How do I know this, because I drilled it out of him when he came by that night looking like he was flying on cloud 9!"

" You knew all this time?" Donatello asked the question that almost everyone had been thinking.

Smiling she nodded " Yes I did Don and before you even ask, there are just some things that only a Big Sister is capable of handling!" she answered giving Splinter a knowing wink " Raph was confused and frightened to reveal their relationship and I gave him my word that anything he said would stay between us. Which Master Splinter had already given me his blessing on years ago, trusting my ability to know if anything you four has confided in me would place any of you in danger!" she further explained setting their minds at ease.

" That mean you shelled out the cash for their Hot Chocolates?" Michelangelo asked drawing confused looks from his brothers and Casey.

" Raphael would help me out in my shop and earn the money, so in a way no and yes" she chuckled truthfully.

Snuggled warmly in April's bed Raphael held Kira protectively in his arms while he chuckled as they listened to the older Woman in the other room when he felt his girlfriend moving against him " You weren't shitting me when you said your ' Sister ' was Scary as shit!" Kira murmured chuckling.

" Yes she is!" He whispered nuzzling her face lovingly.

" Think she'd kick your Shell in if she knew we were messing around in here instead of getting to sleep?" she asked playfully smirking against his neck, letting her hand drift down his side slowly.

Chuckling deeply he caught her hand and brought it up to his mouth and kissed it " Let's just get some sleep Baby, I don't need you getting sick. Donnie would kick your ass for putting yourself at risk like that even if it was to keep my hands from getting frost bite"

" Think again," Donatello spoke up clearing his throat from the doorway to April's bedroom " I should kick both of your asses for scarring us like you did out there!" he replied walking into the room with his head lamp on " Let me see your hands Raph," he requested wanting to check them out after overhearing their conversation.

Exhaling Raphael sat up and held them out to his brother " I didn't want to risk making that jump up to that higher roof with her when I could barely move my hands, then she went and had me stick them up in her armpits. But by the time I could feel them again she was shivering hard and falling asleep so I went down street level to run her back here the safest way possible" he explained why it took them so long.

Turning his brothers hands back and forth he nodded " Under the circumstances you both did the right thing. Your hands will be just fine now thanks to Kira's quick thinking and with how bad it was getting out there I'm glad you chose the safer way, those roofs were getting to dangerous to run across!" he explained before moving to check her out " So how was it that Casey ended up dragging you two up the stairs ?" He then inquired.

Raphael snorted " I gave the Bonehead a call after only making it up two flights when my feet started going all pins and needles and by then my heater here fell asleep on me.. Literally!"

Donatello chuckled softly " Well you two will be just fine. Just keep bundled up and let your bodies warm back up and with any luck the power will be back on soon!" He said giving her foot a pat before heading back out into the main room, closing the door behind him.


End file.
